We are a family
by Estelle498
Summary: Hiccup doit affronter tous les jours les critiques des villageois. Mais il n'en a cure, jusqu'à ce que Toothless pense que c'en est assez.
1. Parce qu'il faut un prologue

note : Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voilà, j'ai décider de me lancer dans un de mes propres défit : écrire une fiction à chapitre ! J'espère que je vais réussir à écrire régulièrement, et que celle-ci vous plaise (c'est ma plus grande crainte !).

Je ferais en sorte de la terminer, même si je sais d'avance que j'aurais d'énorme trou d'inspiration (je ne pense pas que ça se dise !).

J'espère sincèrement que la fiction vous plaira, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (je n'aime pas me relire), et je ne vois aucun incovéniant si vous voulez me dire s'il y a des fautes (vous pouvez corriger les plus grosse dans vos review, ça me permet d'améliorer). Aussi, j'essayerais de prendre en compte vos reviews, et dès que je peux j'y répondrais (soit au début du chapitre, soit pas MP si je prend trop de temps à poster).

Sur ceux : bonne lecture !

Avant-propos.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si.

* * *

00 - Prologue

Berk est un village où il fait souvent froid, et la seule chaleur est celle des m'appelle Hiccup et je vis ici depuis longtemps. Il y a quelque temps de ça, les dragons étaient nos pires ennemis, mais j'ai fait la rencontre de Toothless, et tout a changé. Depuis, je m'occupe de l'Académie d'entrainement pour les Dragons de Berk, et chaque nouveaux jours m'apporte un peu plus d'expérience, et me rapproche de Toothless.

Toothless.

Pour moi, il a été mon premier meilleur ami. Alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos parce que je ne ressemblais en rien à un viking, je l'ai rencontré. Il était blessé, je l'avais blessé. Je me devais de le tuer, mais en regardant dans ses yeux effrayés je me suis vu. Alors je les libéré. Mais jamais il n'a pu partir rejoindre les siens. Il était inconnu des autres : un Night Furry. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait et personne ne savait que je le voyais. J'ai pu l'approcher la première fois quand je lui ai apporté du poisson.

Il semblait si… Semblable à moi. Il avait peur, mais ai passé au-dessus de cette peur. Il m'a ignoré, et je me suis isolé. Il est venu me voir, et j'ai enfin pu le toucher. J'étais si content, et déboussolé.

C'était la première fois depuis trois cents ans qu'un viking refusait de tuer un dragon, et j'étais peut être le premier à toucher un dragon sans penser à le tuer ou sans me faire tuer.

Je l'ai soigné, offert une nouvelle queue. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, et j'ai découvert qu'on ne connaissait rien des dragons. Alors je me suis mis à apprendre pleins de chose, et enfin je fus respecté des miens. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas l'existence de Toothless à mes côtés. Mais, par la tradition, je me devais de tuer un dragon dans une arène.

Je ne voulais pas. Ce que je voulais surtout était de montrer qu'on ne savait rien des dragons. Mais tout a tourné au désastre.

Pour faire accepter la vérité sur les dragons, il a fallu que je sauve les miens du Roi Dragon, que je perde une jambe… Cette jambe qui me fait mal. Mais je ne le montre pas. Il n'y a que Toothless qui le voit.

Ce qui est ironique, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux blessés du même côté.

Depuis cet accident, Toothless et moi devenant de plus en plus proche, dérangeant pas mal de viking dans le village, et surtout mon père qui est aussi chef. Il a eu son dragon, qui a le même tempérament que lui.

Nous avons eu des problèmes, que j'ai pu régler grâce à l'aide de Toothless et Astrid (sans oublié Fishlegs qui est plus utile que Snotloud et les jumeaux).

Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai plus l'impression d'être une gêne pour les gens de mon village. Il y a toujours un problème à régler avec les dragons, et c'est toujours moi qui suis accusé, quand ce n'est pas mon père. Parce que je suis son fils et qu'il est Chef.

Je me demande quand tous ses ennuis finiront. Parfois, je me sens si seul, si mit à l'écart. Et je me dis que Toothless est là, et que lui ne me laissera jamais. Du moins je l'espère.


	2. Là où tout commence

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publié hier, et je ne pense pas pouvoir publié deux chapitres aujourd'hui... A vrai dire, j'ai commencé à écrire de la chapitre 04, mais le 03 n'ai pas finit... Donc, j'essayerais de le poster demain.

D'après un plan que j'ai fait pour l'histoire, cette dernière se composera de 15chapitres... Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir ce compte, mais si je ne dois pas le tenir, j'espère que l'histoire sera plus longue... Je ne prévois pas la chute d'idées ... xD

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « G_ift Of The Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

02 – Terre inconnue

Toothless volait à une allure fulgurante. Je n'arrivais pas à m'agripper convenablement, et mes doigts me brulaient. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions partis, mais je ne faisais que penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mon père, ainsi que les viking, m'avait accusé, d'une certaines manières, que je ne contrôlais pas les dragons convenablement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette soudaine vague de méprise à mon égard.

Voilà un an que nous vivions avec les dragons, et jamais une aussi grande haine n'était venue depuis l'abandon de Mildew.

Tout était confus dans ma tête, mais je me sentis un peu plus légué. Je m'assis alors sur le dos de Toothless, et me relaxa. S'il m'avait pris et m'avait emmené, c'était parce qu'il avait compris quelque chose et je me devais de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il était le premier à m'avoir fait confiance, et il était mon premier ami, alors je devais lui faire confiance. Il du sentir que je me relaxais, parce qu'il décéléra. Ou alors c'était, peut-être, parce que nous approchions d'une île, qui semblait magnifique d'ici. Il décéléra encore, et il perdit de l'altitude.

Alors que nous étions en dessous des nuages, je vis des dragons nous arriver dessus, mais au lieu de nous attaquer (ce qu'un dragon aurait fait en me voyant), ils vinrent voler à nos côtés. Je souriais aux nouveaux venus et ils rugirent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais content. Quand enfin Toothless toucha le sol, je descendis, mais je ne pus tenir sur mes jambes (peut-être par le trop plein d'émotion).

Des dragons de jeunes âges vinrent à ma rencontre et me sentirent. J'avançais mes mains pour les toucher, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ils me sautèrent dessus. Je ne retins pas mon rire, et Toothless me regarda avec un regard que je ne connaissais pas. Je poussai les jeunes et me leva pour le regarder. Il me fit un signe de la tête et se mit à marcher. Alors je le suivis. Il marchait devant moi sans aller trop vite, mais jambes tremblaient encore. Les petits dragons nous suivaient poussant des cris énormes. Je pensais qu'ils jouaient, mais quand je vis leurs mère (ou leur père) arriver, je fus mal à l'aise.

L'une des mères me fonça dessus et alors que je me protégeais le visage, je me retrouvai au sol, sous le poids de la mère. Elle me rugit dessus, et j'appelais Toothless. Ce dernier, je ne le voyais plus. Je supposais qu'il était là quand il grogna férocement et que la mère se leva, mais ses petits montèrent sur moi de nouveau. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je soupirais et j'entendis Toothless faire du bruit, comme s'il riait de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il vint à mes côtés et poussa du museau les dragons qui sautaient sur mon ventre douloureux. Il m'aida à me relever et il se mit en marche.

Tous les dragons le laissaient passer sans rien dire, mais me regardaient méchamment. Je me rapprochai de Toothless et il me fit monter sur son dos et me protégeant de ses ailes.

o0o0o0o0

Nous faisions le tour de l'île. J'avais pris un moment pour le comprendre, mais je me rendis compte que cette marche n'avait pas de réel sens, je me mis à regarder le paysage. C'était vraiment beau. La nature libre. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, et je me demandais bien s'ils avaient un sommet. Les autres dragons avaient fini par rebrousser chemin, las et sûrement fatigué.

L'île était particulièrement grande, en son centre trônait une énorme montagne où je pouvais voir de la neige. A la base de la montagne, il y avait un lagon d'un bleu pur. C'était magnifique, et je ne savais pas comment me placer devant cette merveille. La montagne et le lagon étaient entourés d'une forêt dense, et le vert des arbres se contrastaient énormément, mais cela n'enlevait rien au charme naturel de cette île.

Toothless continuait de marcher et nous rejoignîmes les restes de la population dragonesque. A notre arrivé, je remarquais des troncs d'arbres au pleins milieu de dragons, semblant discuter entre eux. Toothless rugit gentiment et ils se tournèrent vers nous. Les mères se reculèrent devant Toothless et les petits vinrent vers nous. Les mâles, ou du moins je le supposais à leur corpulence beaucoup plus importante, s'approchèrent également et regardèrent Toothless. Ce dernier hocha la tête et je descendis de son dos. Les dragons, ensemble, prient les troncs d'arbres dans leur gueule. Je me mis à l'écart, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils faisaient (et je ne voulais pas les déranger… Par peur…).Toothless grognait à certains de leur mouvement, tout en étant assis à mes côtés (j'étais resté debout).

Las de les regarder, je me détournais d'eux pour regardais l'océan. Je me mis à penser. Tout s'était passé si vite, sans que je prenne réellement conscience de tout. Mon père. Le Chef avait écouté son peuple. J'avais l'habitude de tout ça, mais pourquoi Toothless non ?

Mildew avait presque réussit à nous séparer lui et moi. Et pourtant, j'avais toujours vaincu sa haine. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie ? Je soupirais. Je ne comprenais rien, et ça me faisait mal. Et pourquoi Astrid n'était pas venu m'aider comme à son habitude ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils tout regarder ? C'est comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Peut-être qu'un mage s'était déclaré et avait envouté tout le village. Je ne savais que répondre à mes interrogations, et je ne savais pas quand tout cela allait finir. Était-ce moi qui devenais fou ou étais-je victime d'un sortilège ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Toothless m'avait emmené j'ai les siens et je ne pourrais rentrer chez moi sans son aide. De ce fait, j'étais en quelque sorte condamné sur cette île.

Mais je n'en tenais pas réellement rigueur. Ca me ferait des vacances d'être ici, parmi des êtres qui me comprennent plus, même si la communication entre nos deux espèces est difficile.

Soudain, la tête de Toothless apparu dans mon champ de vision, et il me semblait qu'il me souriait. Je lui grattais la tête et il me tourna. Devant moi ce tenait une sorte de maison bancal.

Le corps de la maison était fait des troncs d'arbres que j'avais aperçus plutôt, et le toit était recouvert de feuille de toute sorte. Il y avait une petite entrée. Je me levais et marchais vers la cabane. Je regardais les dragons, comme pour leur demander l'autorisation d'entré, et dans une harmonie parfaite, leurs piaillements m'autorisèrent.

Je fis doucement en entrant, vérifiant tout de même de la solidité. Tout était simple. La cabane était parfaite, du moins à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas encore de sol, et je l'aménagerais par moi-même plus tard, mais j'avais au moins quelque part ou dormir le soir arrivant.

Je sortis de la cabane et je vis les dragons devant, l'air impatient. C'était assez comique à voir. Alors je levais les mains et montrais mes deux pouces. Alors que les dragons penchaient la tête sur le côté, Toothless sauta de joie en rugissant. Les autres durent comprendre, car à leur tour ils sautèrent.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, car les plus âgés s'envolèrent je ne sais où. Je partis dans la forêt accompagné des plus jeunes (et de Toothless).Je cherchais des branches d'arbres ou des troncs qui seraient transportables. Les dragons m'aidèrent considérablement à prendre du bois, et grâce à eux je pus faire un cercle de bois à une certaine distance de ma nouvelle maison.

Je regardais Toothless et je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il alluma les branches du cercle. J'avais un feu pour me réchauffer. J'étais satisfait. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à trouver de la nourriture, mais je supposais que je devais pêcher. Pas ce soir, je n'en avais pas envie. Je me débrouillerais demain, mais là, j'étais trop épuisé.

Alors que je pensais à comment faire pour me fabriquer une canne à pêche, ou un filet, je vis les parents dragons arriver. Tous les petits se levèrent pour aller à leur rencontre. Les dragons se baissèrent et lâchèrent une quantité incroyable de poisson. L'un des parents s'approcha de Toothless et moi et nous donna quelques poissons.

Je remerciais d'une vive voix le dragon, et Toothless rugit gaiement. Je pris un bâton dans le feu et un poisson. J'embrochai ce dernier sur le bâton et je le mis dans le feu. Les dragons me regardaient curieusement, et essayèrent de m'imiter. C'était drôle à voir, et je me mis à rire.

Ils me regardèrent de nouveau avec de l'étonnement sur le visage, ce qui fit redoubler mes rires. Je m'arrêtai quand je constatai que mon poisson était suffisamment cuit. Je le dégustais tout en parlant aux dragons enfants. Je leur racontais une histoire, doutant réellement s'ils me comprenaient, mais le fait de voir leur visage tourné vers moi me dissuadait d'arrêter.

Je me couchai très tard cette nuit-là, mais je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment. Pendant la nuit, je sentis quelque chose se glisser à côté de moi, mais je ne ressentis aucune crainte. J'étais bien. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais accepté.

Si c'était ça le bonheur, alors je resterais le plus longtemps sur cette île.


	3. Terre inconnue

Bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

03 – La routine s'installe.

Je fus réveillé par un rugissement relativement fort et ressemblant de très loin à celui de Toothless.

Quelque chose bougea à côté de moi, ce qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. J'eus le temps de voir des petits dragons partirent.

_Où étais-je_ _?_ Fut la première question que je me posai.

Et tout me revint en tête. Oui, j'étais sur l'île des dragons.

Je me levai, frotta mon pantalon pour enlever la terre collée, et je sortis de la hutte.

Les dragons adultes avaient déjà pêché et ils avaient mis du poisson de côté que Toothless gardait d'un pied ferme, grognant sur les petits s'ils s'approchaient. Je saluais d'une voie haute, et les dragons me regardèrent puis me répondirent d'un grognement. Ils allumèrent le feu avant que je ne demande quoi que ce soit, et j'entrepris de faire cuire mon poisson.

Le problème était que j'avais surtout soif, et ça m'étonnerais que l'eau de l'océan ne soit pas salé. Le second problème était comment faire comprendre que j'avais soif ? Si Toothless m'avait laissé préparer mes affaires avant, j'aurais pu montrer ma carafe de poche et leur faire comprendre… Mais là, c'était une tâche un peu plus difficile.

Je regardais la mer, en espérant qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit, mais rien ne venait… J'entendais les dragons rugirent entre eux, et les petits me collaient désespérément.

Je ne savais pas ce que je représentais pour eux, mais cette soudaine proximité avec un être vivant était quelque peu dérangeante. Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras une fois, et Astrid profitait des moments de faiblesse pour me frapper (bien qu'elle m'ait aussi embrassé deux fois).

Mais cela n'empêchait rien au fait que ma soif était toujours présente.

Je regardais Toothless et me mit à imiter quelqu'un qui boit. Il tira la langue tout en me regardant. Sans vraiment savoir si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il me disait, j'acquiesçais. Il se leva en me regardant, et je fis de même, le suivant.

o0o0o0o0

Il me mena à une petite rivière que je n'avais pas remarquée la veille, quand il m'avait fait visiter. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'un petit rocher. Il me montra la rivière et je m'approchais. Je mimai encore une fois, pour être sûr, et il hocha la tête.

Je joignis mes mains pour prendre un peu d'eau au creux. Je montai mes mains au ma bouche, et la sensation de l'eau fraiche était extraordinaire. Je sentais l'eau couler le long de ma gorge. C'était frai, beau. J'avais tout sur cette île, c'était presque idyllique.

Toothless s'approcha de moi, sans que je le remarque réellement, et poussa par derrière. Je chute délibérément en avant pour atterrir sur les fesses dans l'eau. Si quand je l'avais bu l'eau me semblait fraiche, j'avais maintenant l'impression de me baigné dans une eau adapter à ma chaleur corporelle. C'était bon, voir magique.

Je me frotta le visage et éclata de rire tout en regardant Toothless. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire du mieux qu'il put, et vint me rejoindre.

De ses ailes, il souleva l'eau et me la lança sur moi, je lui rendais l'appareil de mes maigres mains, mais je sentais qu'il était content, et moi aussi, j'étais content. Voir heureux. C'était vraiment le bonheur.

J'étais avec mon meilleur ami et nous étions en train de créer de bon souvenir.

o0o0o0o

Nous rentrâmes auprès des dragons quelque temps après (j'avais vite eu froid), et ils m'aidèrent à me réchauffer. C'était agréable. Je me demandais alors ce que j'allais bien faire de ma journée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure pouvait-il être, mais j'étais quelque peu libre de faire ce que je voulais.

Je regardais Toothless avec le regard qu'il connaissait. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pattes, et je compris qu'il était d'accord. Je m'approchai de lui et monta sur son dos. D'un coup de vent, nous nous élevions vers l'infini du ciel et nous nous amusions comme à notre habitude.

Le vent sur mon visage était à la fois doux et violent. Il me fouettait le visage mais semblait jouer avec mes cheveux. Mes yeux me piquaient, et pourtant je ne pouvais les fermer. Le paysage était magnifique. Je m'extasiais devant cette splendeur longtemps cachée. Cette balade me faisait de bien, plus que je voulais l'avouer. Je me sentais bien, si bien. J'avais l'impression de rêver, et si je rêvais réellement, j'espérais que je n'allais pas de me réveiller.

Et pourtant… J'ai rêvé que je m'acceptais, mais j'avais ma jambe. J'ai rêvé qu'on m'acceptait, mais j'étais quelqu'un de complètement différent. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme eux, mais la différence était trop flagrante. Maintenant je comprenais cette différence. Je préférais la compagnie des dragons qu'on méprisait autrefois. Je préférais cette proximité, qui est de plusieurs fois vrai que celle que j'ai eue après avoir vaincu le Roi Dragon.

Pourquoi font-ils semblant ? Ils ont toujours fait en sorte de me mettre à l'écart, et pourtant, il me semble que j'étais aussi bien qu'eux, que j'avais autant de valeur que les autres ? Pourquoi l'humanité me rejetait-elle alors que je n'avais rien demandé, et que je faisais tout pour être à ma place ? Avait-elle fait exprès pour que ne me trompe pas, pour ne pas prendre la mauvaise direction et finir par me mentir ? Peut-être que je devais voir les choses de cette façon.

D'une certaine manière, si l'humanité avait fait en sorte que je rencontre Toothless, alors je pouvais leur en être reconnaissant. C'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée depuis tant d'année.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer le plaisir que je prenais. J'avais confiance en Toothless, et nos mouvements ne faisaient qu'un. Nous étions unis par ce lien invisible aux autres.

Ils avaient eu tort de me dire que je passais trop de temps avec Toothless. Nous avions, et nous le garderons le plus possible, un lien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient craint les dragons, et ne se voyaient pas leur offrir le bonheur de partager.

Ils avaient bien trop peur de la différence, comme si les Dieux allaient les punir. Etait-ce la peur qui les avait conduits à tuer ? La peur ne peut pas être une excuse à tout. Même si par peur, j'ai préféré ne pas tuer Toothless, aujourd'hui, ma peur est de le perdre. Alors chaque instant comme celui-ci, je l'écoute, je le grave au plus profond de mon cœur. Tant pis si Snotloud me dit un jour que je ressemble à une fille parce que j'ai un cœur (Rf : Riders of Berk episode 01. « I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl! ».

Je préférais largement être avec Toothless que ces gens-là. Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais ici. Là où je suis accepté tel que je suis, et pas là où je dois porter un masque continuellement. Mon père voulait un garçon fort physiquement, mais la vraie force ce trouve à l'intérieur. J'ai eu la force d'affronter mes peurs en les apprivoisant, plutôt qu'en les tuant. Oui, c'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me rendre heureux sans bloquer l'accès du bonheur aux autres.

Je ne voulais pas me mentir, j'avais déjà perdu assez. Maintenant, je savais que je pouvais compter encore plus sur Toothless que sur eux, eux furent un jour mes amis, ma famille, et qui aurait pu être mon peuple. Si mon père devait choisir quelqu'un, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il choisirait Astrid. Parce que je sais qu'elle n'acceptera jamais la défaite. Et il n'y a rien de mieux pour un village qui a peur, et qui préfère fuir que combattre.


	4. La routine s'installe

Bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre du jour ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

03 – La routine s'installe.

Je fus réveillé par un rugissement relativement fort et ressemblant de très loin à celui de Toothless.

Quelque chose bougea à côté de moi, ce qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. J'eus le temps de voir des petits dragons partirent.

_Où étais-je_ _?_ Fut la première question que je me posai.

Et tout me revint en tête. Oui, j'étais sur l'île des dragons.

Je me levai, frotta mon pantalon pour enlever la terre collée, et je sortis de la hutte.

Les dragons adultes avaient déjà pêché et ils avaient mis du poisson de côté que Toothless gardait d'un pied ferme, grognant sur les petits s'ils s'approchaient. Je saluais d'une voie haute, et les dragons me regardèrent puis me répondirent d'un grognement. Ils allumèrent le feu avant que je ne demande quoi que ce soit, et j'entrepris de faire cuire mon poisson.

Le problème était que j'avais surtout soif, et ça m'étonnerais que l'eau de l'océan ne soit pas salé. Le second problème était comment faire comprendre que j'avais soif ? Si Toothless m'avait laissé préparer mes affaires avant, j'aurais pu montrer ma carafe de poche et leur faire comprendre… Mais là, c'était une tâche un peu plus difficile.

Je regardais la mer, en espérant qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit, mais rien ne venait… J'entendais les dragons rugirent entre eux, et les petits me collaient désespérément.

Je ne savais pas ce que je représentais pour eux, mais cette soudaine proximité avec un être vivant était quelque peu dérangeante. Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras une fois, et Astrid profitait des moments de faiblesse pour me frapper (bien qu'elle m'ait aussi embrassé deux fois).

Mais cela n'empêchait rien au fait que ma soif était toujours présente.

Je regardais Toothless et me mit à imiter quelqu'un qui boit. Il tira la langue tout en me regardant. Sans vraiment savoir si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il me disait, j'acquiesçais. Il se leva en me regardant, et je fis de même, le suivant.

o0o0o0o0

Il me mena à une petite rivière que je n'avais pas remarquée la veille, quand il m'avait fait visiter. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'un petit rocher. Il me montra la rivière et je m'approchais. Je mimai encore une fois, pour être sûr, et il hocha la tête.

Je joignis mes mains pour prendre un peu d'eau au creux. Je montai mes mains au ma bouche, et la sensation de l'eau fraiche était extraordinaire. Je sentais l'eau couler le long de ma gorge. C'était frai, beau. J'avais tout sur cette île, c'était presque idyllique.

Toothless s'approcha de moi, sans que je le remarque réellement, et poussa par derrière. Je chute délibérément en avant pour atterrir sur les fesses dans l'eau. Si quand je l'avais bu l'eau me semblait fraiche, j'avais maintenant l'impression de me baigné dans une eau adapter à ma chaleur corporelle. C'était bon, voir magique.

Je me frotta le visage et éclata de rire tout en regardant Toothless. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire du mieux qu'il put, et vint me rejoindre.

De ses ailes, il souleva l'eau et me la lança sur moi, je lui rendais l'appareil de mes maigres mains, mais je sentais qu'il était content, et moi aussi, j'étais content. Voir heureux. C'était vraiment le bonheur.

J'étais avec mon meilleur ami et nous étions en train de créer de bon souvenir.

o0o0o0o

Nous rentrâmes auprès des dragons quelque temps après (j'avais vite eu froid), et ils m'aidèrent à me réchauffer. C'était agréable. Le feu devant, leur ailes qui me couvraient du vent. J'étais au milieu d'un cercle familiale. J'étais arrivé quelque part, et j'avais été accepté. Dans ce cercle de chaleur, mon feu s'alimenta, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. J'étais bien

Je me demandais alors ce que j'allais bien faire de ma journée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle heure pouvait-il être, mais j'étais quelque peu libre de faire ce que je voulais.

Je regardais Toothless avec le regard qu'il connaissait. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pattes, et je compris qu'il était d'accord. Je m'approchai de lui et monta sur son dos. D'un coup de vent, nous nous élevions vers l'infini du ciel et nous nous amusions comme à notre habitude.

Le vent sur mon visage était à la fois doux et violent. Il me fouettait le visage mais semblait jouer avec mes cheveux. Mes yeux me piquaient, et pourtant je ne pouvais les fermer. Le paysage était magnifique. Je m'extasiais devant cette splendeur longtemps cachée. Cette balade me faisait de bien, plus que je voulais l'avouer. Je me sentais bien, si bien. J'avais l'impression de rêver, et si je rêvais réellement, j'espérais que je n'allais pas de me réveiller.

Et pourtant… J'ai rêvé que je m'acceptais, mais j'avais ma jambe. J'ai rêvé qu'on m'acceptait, mais j'étais quelqu'un de complètement différent. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme eux, mais la différence était trop flagrante. Maintenant je comprenais cette différence. Je préférais la compagnie des dragons qu'on méprisait autrefois. Je préférais cette proximité, qui est de plusieurs fois vrai que celle que j'ai eue après avoir vaincu le Roi Dragon.

Pourquoi font-ils semblant ? Ils ont toujours fait en sorte de me mettre à l'écart, et pourtant, il me semble que j'étais aussi bien qu'eux, que j'avais autant de valeur que les autres ? Pourquoi l'humanité me rejetait-elle alors que je n'avais rien demandé, et que je faisais tout pour être à ma place ? Avait-elle fait exprès pour que je ne me trompe pas, pour ne pas prendre la mauvaise direction et finir par me mentir ? Peut-être que je devais voir les choses de cette façon.

D'une certaine manière, si l'humanité avait fait en sorte que je rencontre Toothless, alors je pouvais leur en être reconnaissant. C'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée depuis tant d'année.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer le plaisir que je prenais. J'avais confiance en Toothless, et nos mouvements ne faisaient qu'un. Nous étions unis par ce lien invisible aux autres.

Ils avaient eu tort de me dire que je passais trop de temps avec Toothless. Nous avions, et nous le garderons le plus possible, un lien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient craint les dragons, et ne se voyaient pas leur offrir le bonheur de partager.

Ils avaient bien trop peur de la différence, comme si les Dieux allaient les punir. Etait-ce la peur qui les avait conduits à tuer ? La peur ne peut pas être une excuse à tout. Même si par peur, j'ai préféré ne pas tuer Toothless, aujourd'hui, ma peur est de le perdre. Alors chaque instant comme celui-ci, je l'écoute, je le grave au plus profond de mon cœur. Tant pis si Snotloud me dit un jour que je ressemble à une fille parce que j'ai un cœur (Rf : Riders of Berk episode 01. « I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl! ».

Je préférais largement être avec Toothless que ces gens-là. Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais ici. Là où je suis accepté tel que je suis, et pas là où je dois porter un masque continuellement. Mon père voulait un garçon fort physiquement, mais la vraie force ce trouve à l'intérieur. J'ai eu la force d'affronter mes peurs en les apprivoisant, plutôt qu'en les tuant. Oui, c'était le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me rendre heureux sans bloquer l'accès du bonheur aux autres.

Je ne voulais pas me mentir, j'avais déjà perdu assez. Maintenant, je savais que je pouvais compter encore plus sur Toothless que sur eux, eux furent un jour mes amis, ma famille, et qui aurait pu être mon peuple. Si mon père devait choisir quelqu'un, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il choisirait Astrid. Parce que je sais qu'elle n'acceptera jamais la défaite. Et il n'y a rien de mieux pour un village qui a peur, et qui préfère fuir que combattre.


	5. Nouvelle maison

Bonjour !

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Il commence à un avoir du mouvement... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

04 – Nouvelle maison

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis mon arriver. Peut-être une semaine, voire plus, mais tout était parfait pour moi. La maison, ou la cabane, que m'avait construit les dragons a été submergé par les eaux montante, et je me suis retrouvé mouillé. Ce n'était pas très agréable, alors aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de partir à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où je pourrais faire une nouvelle hutte, et peut-être l'améliorer.

De ce fait, Toothless avait tenu à m'accompagner, et nous étions tous les deux à la recherche d'un endroit plus avantageux. J'avais fait par à mon ami que j'aimerais bien être proche de la rivière et de la mer, et peut-être rester à l'abri du regard externe à l'île. Un endroit qui me vaudrait un peu plus d'intimité que je n'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Semblant comprendre, il m'aida à chercher le lieu parfais.

Au bout de quelque instant de marche (l'île n'était pas si grande que ça quand on la connaissait), j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit convenable. Je débroussaillais les alentours quand Toothless s'en alla chercher les dragons qui avaient ris de la mésaventure. Ils revinrent ensemble quelques autres instants après, les plus robustes pourtant des troncs d'arbres dans le gueule.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, il avait réussi à sécher les troncs sans les brûler. Cependant, ma connaissance en bois était faible, et je devais me contenté du peu que j'avais déjà.

Ils me les déposèrent autour de moi, et dans ma tête je prévoyais un plan. Il fallait que je fasse des entailles par-ci par-là dans les troncs, ainsi je pourrais les assembler entre eux, donnant une meilleure résistance. Je pourrais prévoir aussi une porte que je fixerais à l'aide des lianes que j'ai vu un peu plus loin. Alors que je sortais ma dague de ma ceinture (les dragons n'eurent pas peur, je leur avais montré) pour pouvoir faire mes trous, je demandais aux dragons d'aller me chercher ce qu'il pourrait me manqué. Avec un grognement uni, ils s'envolèrent d'un même pas. Les plus petits dragons s'étaient assis un peu plus loin. Certains jouaient pendant que d'autres dormaient. C'était mignon à voir.

Je commençai mon travail avec l'aide de Toothless, qui je dois l'avouer est très utilise (avec mes maigres forces, il était difficile de déplacer les rondins).

Ce n'était pas une tache aisé, mais j'avais enfin finit de couper tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et j'avais même pu faire un emplacement pour la futur porte. Les dragons m'avaient ramené tout ce que je leur avais demandé, et ils étaient enthousiastes pour m'aider à assembler le tout.

Sous mes ordres, ils levaient et baissaient les rondins, je les ficelais avec les lianes, et avant que tout soit monté, j'installai la porte qui se calla avec le reste de la maison. Enfin, ils m'aidèrent à mettre le toit, et par-dessus, j'étendis du feuillage de sorte à isoler un peu la hutte. A l'intérieur, je mis des grandes feuilles (qui ressemblaient aux feuilles de bananier) sèches sur le sol, de façon uniforme.

J'avais donc un sol où me coucher, et je ne me réveillerais plus avec de la terre sur moi. L'ensemble du petit bâtiment était donc enfin achevé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire des meubles, que je ferais le lendemain avec le bois restant. Je sortis de ma nouvelle hutte, et creusa un trou un peu plus loin, ou je mis d'autres branches pour alimenter une feu. Je regardais Toothless qui jouait avec les dragonneaux, et je souris.

Oui, je vais rester ici, juste pour voir ce spectacle de temps à autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le naturel. Tout en regardant, et en soupirant de fatigue, je me laissai tomber au sol à côté du trou. Je vis Toothless, délaissant les dragonneaux qui baillaient, pour venir se positionner derrière moi, non sans oublier d'allumer les branches en passant à côté. Je m'appuyais contre lui, et il m'entoura de ses ailes, et je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un lit avec une couverture chaude.

C'était agréable. Malgré tout cette chaleur que je ressentais vis-à-vis ma pseudo nouvelle vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser encore et encore à mon père. Oui, mon père. Ma mère était décédée, et maintenant il était seul. Je n'étais plus là, et je ne savais pas comment il se sentait.

Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère. Elle était morte quelque temps après ma naissance, et mon père m'avait confié à Gobber qui m'avait initié à l'art de la fabrication des armes de combats. Je n'avais jamais eu une réelle importance pour mon père, en fin de compte. J'étais l'erreur du village, celui qui n'avait aucun courage, celui dont tout le monde voulait se débarrasser.

Alors que là, j'étais accepté, et j'étais quelque peu utile à l'occupation des jeunes dragons. Depuis mon arrivé, à chaque fois que je réfléchissais à avant, je revenais toujours au même penser. Inutile et seul. C'est ce qui me résumait, en quelque sorte. Je devais arrêter de penser à ça, je me faisais plus de mal que de bien. Je sentis Toothless bouger, mais je ne regardai pas pourquoi. J'aimerais le remercier, mais en faisant quoi ? C'était lui qui m'avait amené ici, je me sentais redevable. C'est quand les dragons arrivèrent qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Oui ! C'était une bonne idée ! J'allais la faire cette nuit ! Rien de mieux pour remercier Toothless ! Les dragons nous donnèrent du poisson, et c'est avec enthousiasme que j'entamai mon repas.

Ce soir-là, les dragonneaux avaient le droit à une histoire. Je ne savais toujours pas s'ils me comprenaient, mais leur tête restait toujours intéressante à regarder.

A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde se préparait pour aller se coucher, j'appelai Toothless et je lui enlevai la selle et le bout de son gouvernail que je lui avais fait. Il me regarda avec étonnement, et je lui souris. Il se secoua et galopa un peu autour de moi. Ça devait lui faire du bien de ne plus rien avoir sur lui ! Les dragonneaux qui n'étaient pas encore partis avec leurs parents vinrent autour de Toothless et lui sentir la queue. Effectivement, sa queue était blessée, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir ça.

C'est quand je rentrai les affaires dans mon chez moi que je remarquais qu'il me restait ma sacoche sur la selle. En l'ouvrant, je vis qu'il y avait du matériel.

Et je me souvins alors que je prenais toujours des outils avec moi si jamais j'avais un problème sur la route, lors d'une balade. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'étais vraiment stupide quand je m'y mettais ! Je sortis pour dire au revoir aux derniers dragons, et vint voir Toothless pour un câlin habituel avant de retourner dans ma cabane.

o0o0o0o0o

« Toothless ! Hey Bud ! Où es-tu ! Viens-là mon grand ! » Criais-je en sortant de ma hutte en bois. Toothless vint en galopant vers moi. Il sentit ce que j'avais dans les bras et grogna en me regardant.

« Regarde Bud ! C'est une queue comme je t'avais fait pendant nos dernières vacances ! Ça sera plus facile pour toi si tu veux bouger. » Il ne semblait pas trop content, mais il accepta que je lui mette.

Une fois finit, je lui frotta le dos, en lui disant que c'était prêt. Il me regarda et s'envola. Je le regardais voler, et j'étais content de voir qu'il pouvait voler par lui-même. Comme ça, si un jour on a un problème, il pourra toujours voler. Sans forcément avoir besoin de moi. J'étais heureux, et j'espérais que lui aussi.

Je regardais autour de moi. Les petits n'étaient pas arrivés pour venir me chercher, et ça me semblait louche. J'attendis que Toothless redescende et je marchai vers la plage. Là, se trouvaient presque tous les dragonneaux en train de hurler vers la mer. Mais rien à l'horizon. Vraiment rien. D'habitude on voyait les adultes un minimum.

Mais là, l'horizon était plus vide que le néant. Et à la façon dont criaient les petits, j'en déduis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Et c'est ce qui m'affola.


	6. Troubles à Berk

Bonjour ! :3

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre ! Plus que 10 normalement et se sera la fin !

J'aime bien ce chapitre, parce qu'on change complètement ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^.^

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture à et à bientôt :D

* * *

Review

**Rin Mei** : J'espère que maintenant c'est un peu plus clair :D ;D Merci pour ta review ma grande ^.^

* * *

05 – Troubles à Berk

Une explosion retentit.

Suivit de multitude de cris, sûrement d'affolement.

Des soupirs désespérés caché par les bruits.

Un grognement.

Stoick le Vaste était désespéré.

Voilà deux semaines que son fils était parti avec son dragon. Deux semaines que Hiccup n'était plus là pour s'occuper des Dragons. Deux semaines que ces derniers faisaient n'importe quoi. Le nombre de maison brulée augmentait tous les jours. C'était affolant.

Il ne restait que peu de chose dans les réserves de la ville.

Aucun bateau ne pouvait être mis à la mer.

Aucune maison avec un toit pour abriter un viking.

Stoick ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer les dragons. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'occuper de son dragon, Thornado, alors comment pouvait-il s'occuper des autres ?

Astrid était la seule qui arrivait à gérer plus ou moins sa dragonne, mais elle ne pouvait s'approcher des autres.

Personne ne comprenait réellement le changement de comportement des dragons. De plus, ces derniers mettaient à l'écart Stormfly, comme si la dragonne avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec Toothless et Hiccup.

Stoick soupira encore, trop de pensée arrivaient en même temps, et c'était de trop pour lui. De plus, on pouvait ajouter à sa fatigue quotidienne, l'inquiétude du père pour son fils. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de celui-ci, et il s'inquiétait sincèrement.

Les viking lui disaient que son fils allait revenir, qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Mais au bout de deux semaines, le père commençait à désespérer. Et si Toothless et Hiccup avait eu un accident et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir ? Et si Hiccup avait été capturé par Alvin ? Et si ce dernier avait tué son fils et jeté son corps dans la mer ? Jamais il ne reverrait son fils, et perdre une seconde personne était trop pour lui. Astrid était la seule à en avoir conscience, en effet, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux le soir, pour se tenir compagnie.

Astrid avait bien ses parents, mais la douleur devant l'incompréhension était horrible. Alors elle passait du temps avec le Chef du village, et écoutait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Souvent, elle avait fini par s'endormir, pour se réveiller le matin dans le lit de Hiccup. Alors, silencieusement, elle se mettait à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Stoick vienne la prendre dans ses bras musclés, et qu'ensemble ils pleurent l'être perdu.

Astrid se souvenait la méprise qu'elle avait eue à l'égard de Hiccup dans les premiers temps. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être considéré comme un viking, lui qui était si faible. Et puis, comment pouvait-il devenir le futur chef s'il n'était pas capable de tuer un dragon ? Tout ce que ressentait Astrid, autre fois, n'était que de la méprise proche de la haine. Parce qu'elle qui était une fille se battait constamment pour être reconnue, même un petit peu. Mais lui, était arrivé à l'école des Vikings.

Au début, il n'était pas capable de se défendre, la gênant constamment, puis, du jour au lendemain, il avait commencé à savoir gérer les dragons, les effrayer, les clouer au sol. Du jour au lendemain tout le monde venait voir l'arène pour Hiccup et non pas pour ces prouesses. Elle l'avait réellement hait.

Et puis, un jour elle l'avait suivi, pour comprendre comment il avait changé, pensant pouvoir en profiter. Et ce dragon qui s'était presque jeter sur elle. Hiccup avait protégé le dragon en premier, lui avait donné un nom. Astrid su qu'à ce moment précis, Hiccup n'était pu le même. Lui était passé par-dessus la peur, alors qu'Astrid levait les armes. Elle avait fui, dans le but de tout dire à tout le monde, pour qu'elle puisse tuer le dragon promis le lendemain.

Mais Hiccup et son dragon **Toothless **l'avaient rattrapée et l'avaient mis sur un arbre. Alors, voulant descendre, elle avait accepté de regarder ce que Hiccup avait à montrer. Elle avait essayé de lui faire confiance, critiquant sans arrêt le dragon. Mais ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas obéir convenablement, alors toute la confiance était redescendue, et elle avait hurlé qu'elle était désolée. Et Toothless s'était calmé. Il avait dès lors obéit à Hiccup qui dirigeait le gouvernail.

C'était un beau duo.

Les deux garçons lui avaient montré les paysages de Berk, et Astrid fut émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de cette façon. Mais Toothless avait encore fait des siennes et suivit d'autres dragons. C'est là qu'ils avaient découvert le Roi Dragon.

Astrid avait eu peur, mais n'avait pas crié. Elle avait fait confiance au duo. Mais quand ils furent rentrés, elle dut se venger. Frappa Hiccup pour l'avoir kidnappé, mais l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pour la balade. Bien évidemment, ces deux choses se firent après avoir parlé du Roi Dragon.

Et le lendemain tout avait été chamboulé.

Toothless avait essayé de sauver Hiccup du dragon dans l'arène, se faisant capturé. Hiccup avait montré la confiance des dragons à ses camarades de village. Ensemble, ils étaient partis battre le Roi Dragon.

Mais, une fois là-bas, seul Hiccup avait pu s'approcher du Roi, se fut le seul à ne pas montrer sa peur et aller de l'avant. Le seul qui avait une relation fusionnelle avec son dragon. Personne n'avait vu Hiccup et Toothless combattre.

Personne n'avait rien vu. Mais tout le monde eu un poids dans le cœur quand ils pensèrent avoir perdu Hiccup pour toujours. Mais Toothless l'avait protégé. Il lui manquait une jambe, mais il était vivant. Astrid était si heureuse. Stoick était tellement désolé.

Alors, plus tard, il avait accepté que son fils s'occupe de l'Académie de Dragon de Berk. Hiccup avait aidé tout le monde. Il s'était kidnappé plusieurs fois par Alvin, ou autre viking adverse. Il était toujours revenu en bonne état, toujours avec Toothless pour l'aider. Il avait failli mourir à cause du Dieu de la foudre.

Tout le monde avait eu peur, mais c'était Toothless qui l'avait sauvé. Il était toujours tous les deux. Jamais on ne voyait l'un sans l'autre. Astrid savait que plus les jours passaient, moins elle était proche de Hiccup dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle le savait, mais ne disait rien. Elle avait, en quelque sorte, pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle avait mal mené. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être accepté tel quel.

Alors elle observait la relation entre Hiccup et Toothless grandir au fur et à mesure. Et puis il y avait eu un débordement. On ne voyait jamais le duo. Il y avait pleins de problème, et rien ne se réglait. Tout le monde était à cran, et tout le monde s'était acharné sur Hiccup. Pour ça, Astrid s'en voulu. Elle aimerait bien le retrouvé, et elle prévoyait de partir discrètement un jour pour partir à sa recherche.

Mais pour l'instant il fallait trouver une solution pour calmer les dragons. Bien évidemment, depuis le passage de Heather à Berk, Hiccup avait caché le _Livre des Dragons, _donc impossible de mettre la main sur les écrits de Hiccup, tous les conseils qu'il aurait pu mettre. Donc personne ne savait quoi faire avec les dragons.

o0o0o0o

La dragonne de Astrid, Stormfly, n'était pas au plus de sa forme ces derniers jours.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et puis la distance qu'avaient mise les autres dragons avec elle était significative.

Depuis le départ de Toothless, il n'y avait plus aucun dragon qui ne respectaient Stormfly. Les dragons se sentaient trahit. Peut être avaient-ils compris que sans le duo, la confiance ne régnerait pas longtemps.

Pourquoi Stormfly avait-elle déversé sa colère contre Toothless ? Les dragons lui en voulaient d'avoir agit de la sorte. Pourquoi avait-elle hurlé sur Toothless ? Ce dernier avait réagit d'une façon qu'on ne lui connaissait plus. Dans un élan de colère, il avait hurlé, craché du feu, et avait enlevé Hiccup, qui ne comprenait pas plus dans qu'elle situation il était.

Stormfly s'en voulait.

Elle avait fait fuir deux personnes, mais en plus, tous ses amis lui tournait le dos. Comment pouvait-elle réparer ses erreurs ?

Il n'y avait que les deux personnages qui pouvaient aider. Elle avait peur, et tout était de sa faute. Alors la dragonne se sentait dépressive. Et puis elle voyait sa maîtresse perde de l'assurance chaque jour. Stormfly ne se laissait pas faire, pensant qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'attention.

Et quand elle voyait les autres dragons, ces derniers lui grognaient dessus, essayant parfois de la blesser. C'était là que les plus grands accidents arrivaient, ce qui renforçait la culpabilité de la dragonne.

Mais un jour, Astrid était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'elle voulait retrouver les deux personnes manquantes. Elle s'était alors agitée, pressée de partir, elle avait tout d'un coup retrouvé sa forme. Astrid dut comprendre car elle esquissa un sourire. Oui, toutes les deux, elles allaient partir une nuit pour retrouver le duo. C'était une bonne idée.


	7. Départ

Désolée ^^"

Je suis désolée pour cette attente. J'ai eu un long week-end et très peu de temps pour recopié ce que j'avais écrit... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté samedi. Je pensais réellement pouvoir le faire, mais mon corps n'a pas voulu...

Mais voilà le chapitre !

Et nous nous approchons un peu plus vers la fin !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira (je ne me suis toujours pas relu... Ce n'est pas bien xD)

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

06 – Départ

Astrid se réveilla.

Il faisait nuit, mais elle était parfaitement réveillée. Elle se leva doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, prit le sac qui se trouvait sur une chaise, et sortie.

Elle alla sur la place de Berk, puis descendit vers le large, là où se trouvait l'arène. Elle appela son dragon.

Stormfly arriva vers elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne fallait pas que les autres les entendent, sinon, elles ne pourraient pas partir. Par chance, Stormfly était le seul dragon à ne pas être enfermé.

Astrid caressa la tête de sa dragonne et monta sur son dos. Sans plus de bruit qu'un courant d'air, Stormfly ouvrit ses ailes, et ensemble, elles s'envolèrent.

Malheureusement pour elles, les dragons les entendirent, mais quand les viking commencèrent à sortir de chez eux, elles étaient déjà loin.

Astrid avait demandé à Stormfly de voler plus vite, mais celle-ci avait d'abord volée vers les nuages. C'était une bonne idée, en effet.

Alors que Stormfly volait vers la première destination, qui était l'île du Roi Dragon – qui était à présent mort-, Astrid énumérait d'autre endroit possible ou pourrait se trouver Hiccup et Toothless. Même Stormfly n'avait aucune idée, quand Astrid lui avait posé la question.

Alors elles volaient quelque peu à l'aveugle, espérant de tout cœur de trouver leurs amis en chemin. De plus, Stormfly ne sentait pas du tout l'odeur de Toothless, et encore moins celle de Hiccup. Elles avaient pris trop de temps avant de décider de partir.

Le voyage vers l'Île du Roi Dragon semblait long pour Astrid, encore plus long que quand elle et les viking avaient ramené le corps de Hiccup inconscient, et celui de Toothless au bord d'une crise d'angoisse pour son maitre.

A cette pensée, Astrid ne put retenir ses larmes. Encore une fois, elle faisait preuve de faiblesse et elle se serait frapper pour ça, dans d'autres circonstances. Et elle se demandait pourquoi n'avait-elle pas retenu Hiccup et Toothless ? Pourquoi Stormfly et Toothless étaient-ils en train de se disputer, précipitant le départ des deux. Et pourquoi, n'avait-elle pas décidé de partir plus tôt ? Toutes ces questions qui s'imposaient dans son esprit la perturbaient.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Stormfly s'était posé au sol. Mais quand Astrid le remarqua elle descendit et partie.

Elle marchait sans réel but précis, elle ne voulait pas que Stormfly la voit pleurer. Elle marchait, sans faire attention au paysage mort qui l'entourait. Le combat, qui avait régit ici, avait laissé une marque bien plus profonde que la perte d'un être cher. Elle s'assit sur un rocher qui régnait en maître, seul, au milieu de nulle part. Elle remonta ses jambes près de son torse, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, qui entouraient ses jambes.

Et elle pleura.

Elle aurait voulu crier.

Mais aucun cri ne pouvait ramener Hiccup.

Comme aucune larme ne pourrait la pardonner.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Stormfly était arrivé et qu'elle l'avait couverte de son aile gauche. La pluie avait décidé d'aider Astrid pour cacher ses larmes. Comme si la nature avait pitié. Comme si la nature l'avait pardonnée.

Quand Astrid leva les yeux, elle rencontra ceux inquiet de Stormfly. Alors Astrid se leva et se mit entre les jambes de la Dragonne. Cette dernière se repositionna, et alluma un feu. La chaleur provenant du corps de la dragonne aida à réchauffer Astrid, mais le feu était un bonheur pour Astrid. Elle qui avait peur de l'obscurité*, voilà qu'une lumière apparaissait. Alors que Stormfly la protégeait, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et pendant des heures, elle pleura, encore et encore. Perdant la notion du temps.

Oubliant pourquoi elle était partie.

Oubliant sa vraie tristesse.

Pendant ces heures, elle pleura jusqu'à l'oubli, et pour une fois elle ne pensa qu'à elle.

Au bout de ce temps qui ressemblerait à l'éternité pour le lecteur, Astrid se leva, essuya son visage remplis de larme et de pluie, elle caressa Stormfly et monta sur le dos de la dragonne.

Et comme la dernière fois, en un coup de vent, elles étaient dans le ciel, à revisiter les nuages.

Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un. Sauf Stoick.

Mais là, elle se devait d'être forte. Pour Stoick. Pour Stormfly. Pour les Viking. Pour Toothless… Et bien sûr, pour Hiccup.

Le voyage était long, rempli d'épine.

La vie décidait parfois de mettre au sol les plus courageux, pour qu'ils se relèvent, et qu'ils deviennent forts. Mais aujourd'hui, elles ne trouvèrent pas le duo qu'elles cherchaient désespérément avec leur âme fendue.

Mais Astrid ne rentrerait jamais sans Hiccup.

C'était une promesse.

Maintenant qu'elle avait atteint une certaine complicité avec sa dragonne, elle espérait que la confiance ne se briserait pas. Alors, elle espérait avoir trouvé le duo avant.

* * *

*obscurité : pas dans le sens du manque de source de lumière, de manque de soleil. Astrid n'a pas peur de la nuit, du noir. Elle a juste peur de l'ignorance (du manque de savoir, de l'oubli. C'est une référence aux Lumières et leur philosophie.)


	8. La revanche d'Alvin

Un long chapitre avec des dialogues... Je crois que c'est le premier...

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais plus que dans les autres (du moins, c'est mon avis xD)

C'est un tournant que prend l'histoire, qui annonce, en même temps, la fin qui approche.

Et oui ! Plus que 8 chapitres ! (è.é)

Mais bref... Laissons le chapitre parler par lui-même.

* * *

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt :D

* * *

07 – La revanche d'Alvin

Il riait. Il était heureux. Ses hommes avaient trouvé une île avec des dragons. Ses hommes avaient capturé quelques dragons adultes, et des bébés. Mais il en restait encore. C'était parfait. Ils allaient les récupérer.

Il lui resterait de mettre la main sur le garçon-dragon.

Ce maudit Hiccup et son diable de dragon.

Hiccup serait tellement mieux que Mildew. De plus, ce crétin décérébré s'était fait tuer par un dragon qu'il avait sous-estimé. Alors maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour dresser les dragons.

Les hommes d'Alvin préparaient des dragons déjà apprivoisés. Ils allaient chercher d'autres dragons qui restaient sur l'île. Il fallait qu'il parte le plus tôt possible. Comme ça, ça serait plus facile. Il aurait une journée devant eux, sans être pris au dépourvu par la nuit noire.

Ils partirent.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il faisait beau. Aucun signe de tempête à l'horizon. C'était parfait.

Ils arrivèrent quelques temps après sur l'île. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sur la plage. Les hommes ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient persuadés de l'endroit. Alvin rugit de colère, mais un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention.

Il fit taire ses hommes.

Il ria.

Oui. C'était bon.

Il y avait mieux que de stupides dragons.

Alvin ria de nouveau. Il dit à ses hommes de rester dans les bateaux et de se préparer à partir à tout moment. Ils ne comprirent pas, mais obéirent sans demander leur reste.

Alvin avança vers le mouvement, sans bruit. Par chance, il ne fut pas entendre par sa future victime. Il se baissa au niveau de l'oreille de sa trouvaille.

« Mais que vois-je donc ? Ne serait-ce pas Hiccup le Faible que je vois seul ? » Rigola Alvin, rire qui redoubla quand Alvin vit Hiccup sursauter. Ce dernier se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

« A… Alvin ? » Demanda l'adolescent connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Mon cher Hiccup ! Je suis si content que tu me reconnaisses ! Mais dis-moi tout… Que fais-tu là, si éloigné des tiens ? Si seul ? » Pendant un cours instant, Alvin pensa que jamais Hiccup ne lui répondrait. Mais il du retenir une exclamation de surprise.

« Ils ne me comprenaient pas. Je suis parti. »

« Tout seul ? Sans ton dragon ? »

« Il m'a amené ici. Il est parti. Je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon » répondit Hiccup avait une sorte de méprise dans la voix. Alvin ne comprit pas, mais en tira parti.

« Abandonné des tiens. N'est-ce pas ironique Homme-Dragon ? » rigola fortement Alvin

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » questionna prudemment Hiccup.

« Homme-Dragon. N'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? »

« Je… » Hiccup ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu es définitivement seul. » Dit Alvin.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la solitude. J'en ai l'habitude. »

« D'être seul oui. D'être incomprit aussi… Mais sans ton cher Dragon tu n'es plus rien. Et c'est la perte de ce cher qui te térifie. »

Hiccup ne put rien dire. Tétanisé sur place.

« Viens donc avec moi. Je t'offrirais ce que ton père n'a jamais su t'offrir. »

« La vie que je mène ici me convient parfaitement. Pour rien au monde je ne te suivrais »

Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis d'Alvin. Et comme le lecteur s'en doute, Alvin attrapa Hiccup et l'emmena avec lui. Sur le navire d'Alvin, ce dernier assomma notre héros qui ne faisait que de se débattre.

Alvin ria avec force. Ses hommes eurent peur un instant. Tout cela allait mal tourner. Et pendant les jours qui suivirent, rien n'enleva le rire d'Alvin. Et personne ne savait ce qu'il avait de Hiccup. Et le lecteur ne le sera que dans quelques chapitres.

Mais ce que ce cher lecteur doit savoir, c'est que Hiccup ne serait plus jamais le même. Et qu'il avait peur.

Et le peur peut entrainer à la folie.

Folie profonde qui nous fait oublier qui nous sommes…

La profondeur de l'âme est noire. Nous avons tous besoin d'une lumière pour remonter…

La lumière de Hiccup arrivera-t-elle à temps ?


	9. Découvert d'un pouvoir

Bonsoir / bonjour !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'essaye de changer ma façon d'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours ! :)

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

08 – Découverte d'un pouvoir

**P.O.V. Hiccup**

Je me réveillais dans une cellule froide et sombre. J'avais mal à la tête et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je me souvenais d'être partie pêcher pour Toothless, les dragonneaux et moi… Mais je ne me souviens pas d'être revenu…

Ah…

Oui…

Alvin…

Pourquoi m'avait-il kidnappé ? Etait-ce encore cette histoire de dressage de dragon ? Pourtant, il avait Mildew avec lui… Et comment avait-il fait pour me trouver ?

Toutes ces questions envahissaient mon esprit.

J'avais mal au corps, alors j'essayais de bouger pour trouver une position qui soit plus à l'aise, parce que je doutais d'avoir une position confortable. Cependant, un bruit dans le couloir me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

Je levais la tête et vis une silhouette devant les grilles de ma cellule. Je ne distinguais pas le visage de la personne, même avec la lueur de la torche. La silhouette ouvrit la grille et m'attrapa par mes vêtements, m'étouffant presque au passage. Elle me trainait, plus qu'elle me conduisit, dans un grand hall. La hauteur du plafond me fit lever la tête.

L'homme – que je distinguais à présent – me détacha, et m'abandonna au milieu de ce que je devinais être une arène.

J'entendis un rire. Un long rire grave, sarcastique. Je levais les yeux à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Mais je n'eue pas réellement besoin de voir la personne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Alvin.

Sans aucun doute possible.

Il fit un signe de main, et plusieurs grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant des dragons sortirent. Ces dragons étaient ceux avec qui j'avais partagé ces dernières semaines, voire plus. Les dragons me reconnurent et volèrent vers moi.

« Dresse-les, et tu resteras vivant. »

Et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'Alvin voulait dire, il s'éclipsa.

Je regardais mes amis, je m'approchais de l'un des mâles et monta sur son dos, qu'il m'offrit. Je m'accrochai comme je pus, et il décolla avec les autres. Ils rugirent d'un même ensemble, crachant du feu sur le plafond. Mais ce dernier était bien trop résistant.

Mais alors que je les encourageais, j'entendis un hurlement venant de derrière moi. J'eus le temps de voir les dragonnes se prendre des flèches, que je m'en pris moi-même une. Je chutai vers le sol, n'ayant rien pour me raccrocher. Mais jamais je ne touchai le sol. Les dragons m'avaient rattrapé.

J'entendis Alvin rire. Me tenant le bras, je levais les yeux vers lui.

« Je t'avais prévenu »

Un bruit immense immergea dans le hall et les dragons reculèrent terrifié, ne faisant plus attention à moi. J'esquivais comme je pouvais leur pattes, mais je me prenais leur queue qui se balançait. Au bord de l'évanouissement, j'entendis les dragons hurler de souffrance, et je crus entendre l'un d'eux m'appeler.

Le même homme qui était venu me chercher dans ma cellule, vint me reprendre de la même façon. Mais il ne me ramena pas dans ma cellule. Il me jeta dans une autre salle, et devant moi se tenait Alvin hilare.

J'avais peur.

La commençais ma descente en enfer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**P.O.V. Toothless**

J'attendais Hiccup depuis longtemps. Il était parti pêcher, mais jamais il ne revint.

J'aurais dû faire plus attention. La disparition des dragons aura dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Hiccup partir seul.

Je volais autour de l'île, espérant sincèrement m'être trompé. Mais je ne vis rien. Sauf des marques dans le sable. Une odeur particulière, que je connaissais.

Alvin.

C'était la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**P.O.V. Hiccup**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Mais je savais que j'étais fatigué. Je n'en pouvais plus.

J'avais refusé plusieurs fois de dresser les dragons. Alors j'avais subit les mêmes « punitions ».

La seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas succomber, était Toothless. Lui et lui seul. Son être. Son visage. Je le voyais dans ma tête. Rien ne pouvait me conforter autant que la seule idée, qu'un jour je le revois. Je repensais au moment partagé avec lui. Quel bonheur cela avait été.

/Hiccup… Mon ami… Où es-tu ?/

Je devais devenir fou. Voilà que j'entendais Toothless dans ma tête. Mais si cette folie me permettait de voir de l'espoir, alors je voulais bien jouer avec elle. Alors je répondis à cette voix.

/Toothless? C'est toi Bud? /

/Hiccup ?/ entendis-je de nouveau.

/Toothless ? Je suis tellement content de t'entendre !/ je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement devenu fou. Sa voix me paraissait tellement réelle.

/Hiccup ! Oh Hiccup ! Je suis si content ! Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus sur l'île ? Et comment tu as fait pour partir ? Que s'est-il passé ? Oh Hiccup ! Hiccup ! Co…/

/Hey, calme-toi Bud…/ rigolais-je faiblement.

/tu sembles aller tellement mal… Comment te sens-tu ?/ demanda-t-il alors calmement.

/Alvin m'a enlevé. Il veut que je dresse ses dragons. Et si je ne le fais pas, il me frappe jusqu'à l'inconscience. Oh, Toothless. Si tu savais combien j'ai peur…/ avouais-je au bord du supplice.

0o0o0o0o

**P.O.V. Toothless**

/A entendre ta voix, je te comprends…/

/J'ai… j'ai si… peur…/

/Hiccup ?/ m'affolais-je. /Hiccup ? Tu m'entends ? Que se passe-t-il ? Hiccup ?!/

Je bougeais dans tous les sens. Les bébés dragons me regardaient avec étonnement…

/Hiccup ! Je te promets ! Je te jure ! Je vais te trouver ! Je vais te ramener ! Hiccup ! S'il te plait ! Ne meurs pas ! Mon ami… Hiccup/

Et je partis sur le champ. Je devais le trouver. Je pris la direction de l'île d'Alvin. Je l'appelais parfois, mais je n'avais aucune réponse.

Je sentais la peur grimper en moi. Mais une peur que je ne me connaissais pas. Ma peur semblait être double.

Les dragonneaux, devenant de plus en plus grand, me suivaient. Je leur avais dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Déterminer, je me jurais de retrouver mon ami.


	10. Rencontre en Chemin

Et voilà le chapitre 09 :)

Quelque changement par rapport à avant, mais je pense que c'est relativement bien amener, donc sans surprise !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ^^

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^.^

* * *

09 – Rencontre en chemin

P.O.V. Toothless

Ca faisait quelques jours que j'étais partis à la recherche de Hiccup. J'étais parti sur l'île d'Alvin, mais il n'y était pas.

J'avais essayé de l'appeler, comme la dernière fois, mais jamais je ne réussis. Je n'avais rien, et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus.

Les dragonneaux, devenant de plus en plus grands, étaient venu avec moi. Ils se plaignaient énormément, mais la plus part du temps je les ignorais. Je les écoutais que quand ils me forçaient à m'arrêter pour la nuit.

J'étais si inquiet que je ne pouvais jamais m'arrêter. Et ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour y arriver.

« Toothless ! » entendis-je crier derrière moi.

Les dragonneaux rugirent, et quand je me tournais vers la source de ce cri, ils se mirent derrière moi.

Astrid.

Stormfly.

Que faisaient-elles là ?

« Oh, Toothless ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais… Oh ! Tu voles seul ! Où est Hiccup ? » Délatta-t-elle. Je soupirais. Pensait-elle réellement que j'allais lui répondre ?

Les ignorants, je continuais mon chemin, suivit des dragons. Cependant je fus encore arrêter dans ma course.

/Toothless…/ Commença Stormfly /Toothless, je suis désolée/

/Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?/ criais-je en me retournant. Les dragons prirent peur, mais je les rassurais.

/Que s'est-il passé ?/ me demanda-t-elle alors.

/Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?/ lui jetais-je avec du venin.

/Toothless écoute/ Stormfly se plaça devant moi /Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Je… J'étais perturbée et…/

/Moi aussi je suis perturbé ! Alors fiche moi la paix !/

/Où est Hiccup ?/ Elle s'arrêta, me faisant stoppé brutalement.

« Hey Stormfly, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Astrid qui ne comprenait rien.

/Toothless, répond moi ! Où est Hiccup ?/ me cria-t-elle

/Il s'est fait enlever par Alvin…/

/QUOI ?/

Alors qu'elle était surprise, je repris la route avec mes compagnons.

/Stormfly/ commençais-je plus calmement. J'allais avoir besoin d'elle.

/Stormfly, il faut que tu appelles Hiccup/

/Comment ça « appeler » ?/ me questionna-t-elle en reprenant la route avec nous.

/Visualise Hiccup dans ton esprit, et appelle-le. Continue même s'il ne te répond pas.../

/D'accords, je vais faire ce que je peux/

Pour ma part, je fermais les yeux et visualisa Hiccup. S'il était capable de parler avec nous, alors je devrais sentir son aura et le retrouver. Dans mon esprit, je vis le paysage qui m'entourait. Puis, une ligne orangée apparu. Au début, elle était fade, mais plus je pensais à Hiccup, plus elle devenait net. Alors je me mis à suivre ce trait orangé. Je savais que ce trait me guiderais jusqu'à Hiccup.

Toujours les yeux fermés, je continuais ma route. Dans mon esprit, je vis les dragons se mettre atours de moi, comme pour me protéger. J'entendis Astrid parler, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais Stormfly m'annonça que sa maîtresse avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

De soulagement, je soupirais. Au moins, il y avait un problème de moi à régler. Maintenant, il fallait trouver Hiccup.

Et ce trait allait m'aider.

Et dans quelque temps, je pourrais enfin revoir Hiccup.

Je devais le récupérer.

Vivant.


	11. Récupérer Hiccup

Bonjour !

Comme aujourd'hui j'ai du temps pour poster avant de partir au lycée, j'en profite !

Alors ce chapitre est vraiment très spéciale, et n'est peut être pas adapté à tous les âges. A l'origine, ce n'était pas prévu, mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre (la veille du jour de poste), j'ai été emporter dans un élan de création, alors je n'ai pas pus juste me dire "non, je vais pas le mettre. Je l'ai écrit pendant mes cours, je le trouve bien, mais non je ne le mets pas" xD Enfin, j'avais très envie de le mettre... Je trouve qu'il est important pour la suite...

Mais je tiens quand même à préciser que le chapitre n'est pas fait pour les sensibles... Je vous préviens... J'ai mis, en conséquent, les passages un peu "lourd", les plus horribles (je pense xD) en italique. Du coup, vous pouvez les passer (mais vous n'allez rien comprendre xD mdr).

Mais enfin voilà :) Un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, encore cinq (normalement xD), et l'histoire est finit. ^.^

A mardi, sauf si j'ai du temps et un brin d'imagination pour le chapitre suivant (qui, je sens, va être le plus chiant à écrire... u.u).

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

10 – Récupérer Hiccup

**P.O.V. Toothless**

L'île était noire. Sûrement un ancien volcan.

C'était à où m'avait guidé le trait.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aucun bruit.

Mais je savais que Hiccup était là. Je le sentais.

Doucement j'avançais vers l'inconnu, le noir, la brume. Les autres me suivaient tout aussi silencieusement.

Une grotte sculptée dans la roche. J'avançais dans les intestins de la roche. Des cailloux plus ou moins gros jonchaient le sol.

Enfin une grande salle. Une hauteur de plafond à faire perdre la tête. Je n'en voyais pas le bout. C'était immense, et j'entendais Astrid respirer difficilement. Je sentais qu'elle avait peur, et par la réaction de Stormfly mon affirmation se confirma. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Tous les autres dragons, et moi.

Je sentais quelque chose d'horrible sous mes pieds, et l'odeur était si puissante que je me demandais comment je faisais pour respirer aussi bien.

Un rire retenti.

Un rire grave, long, odieux, cruel.

Le rire d'Alvin.

Je le cherchais comme je le pouvais dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Je vis une source de lumière, je savais qu'il était là.

Puis, la salle fut éclairée d'un même ensemble par des hommes. Je sentais leur peur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Une peur horrible les déchirait.

Comme le hurlement qu'Astrid poussa quand la lumière jaillit.

Je me retournais pour la regarder, son regard était rivé sur le sol, elle sauta sur place. Je baissai le regard.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_ Un sol… Un sol qui devait être marron à l'origine. Un sol qui était salit. Le sol était couvert de corps brûlés, des restes de corps, des os. Du sang. L'odeur pesante était le sang mélangé à l'odeur des brûlés, mélangé à l'odeur de la terre humide, souillée. Mes pattes étaient couvertes de ce sang qui était sur le sol. J'étais dégoûté. Astrid sautait, et Stormfly la pris sur son dos. Elle aussi était dégoutée, elle me le dit. Les dragons me regardaient avec de l'horreur dans les yeux._

Alvin riait. Je pouvais sentir en lui la jouissance de nous voir dégoûter. Je le sentais.

Mais il y avait autre chose à ses côtés. Je ne le voyais pas encore, mais je le sentais.

Un corps renfermait plusieurs sensations. Il y avait comme deux âmes dans le même corps. L'une des âmes était terrifiée, je l'entendais pleurer au plus profond de moi. Elle criait à l'aide, mais rien ne venait l'aider. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Comme si elle mourrait.

La seconde âme était cruelle. Je sentais l'ironie, l'envie de tuer. Comme si rien n'était important. Une âme souillée qui ne faisait qu'obéir pour protéger la première. Elle semblait avoir envie de tuer sur le moment, elle ne semblait pas humaine… Cette âme ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un être humain. C'est ce qui me choqua le plus, je pense. Comment une âme non-humaine pouvait se retrouver dans le corps d'un être humain ?

Je levais les yeux et je vis Alvin tenir Hiccup.

C'était de lui dont les deux âmes sortaient.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. J'en avais la certitude maintenant. Il fallait que je le sauve.

« C'est un immense plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi. Comment trouvez-vous la décoration ? »

« C'est horrible ! Qu'as-tu fait ? » Hurla Astrid, qui ne retenait pas ses larmes.

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait… Tout ceci est le travail de votre cher ami Hiccup… »

« Hiccup n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » J'étais aussi révolté qu'Astrid, mais à l'inverse d'elle, je ne pouvais pas me faire entendre d'Alvin.

« Oh, sûrement ma chère. Je vais te montrer que c'est lui qui est responsable… »

Un leva le bras, les hommes qui l'entouraient, reculèrent d'un pas, un pas d'horreur, de peur.

Une grille s'ouvrit, deux hommes entrèrent. Ils avaient peur. C'était comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait leur arriver.

Je fis reculer les dragons, les protégeant derrière moi. Nous étions dans un coin, plus ou moins à l'abri.

Une autre grille s'ouvrit, des dragons sortirent. Ils nous regardèrent. Je les reconnu, eux aussi. C'était les parents des dragons qui se tenaient derrière moi. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé. Alors quand les gamins voulurent aller voir leurs parents, je les retins. Ils me crièrent dessus, mais j'ignorais.

Alvin fit tomber Hiccup dans l'arène. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, les dragons le rattrapèrent et le posèrent doucement sur le sol. Il était inconscient. Je le voyais.

Les dragons le protégeaient. C'était impressionnant.

Alvin cria quelque chose à ses hommes, et les deux qui étaient dans l'arène avancèrent vers les dragons. Ces derniers rugirent de colère.

Mais ce qui fut le plus impressionnant était Hiccup.

_ Hiccup venait de se lever, les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas lui, pas son esprit qui était conscient, mais c'était son corps qui bougeait. Quand il se leva, les hommes reculèrent de quelque pas._

_ Hiccup ouvrit les yeux, et ce ne fut pas ses éternels yeux verts que je vis… C'était plutôt des yeux blancs, vide. Il sortait de ses yeux une sorte de lueur que je n'aimais pas du tout._

_ Autour de lui, un halo blanc l'entourait. Il aurait dû être orange, puisque c'est un trait orangé qui m'a guidé ici. Mais non, tout était blanc._

_ Il était debout, face aux hommes. Il leva la main, dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Mais sans que je puisse me retenir je fonçais vers les hommes avec tous les autres dragons._

_ Des cris déchiraient le silence pesant. Des flammes jaillissaient de n'importe où, n'importe comment. Mais toutes les flammes étaient dirigées vers les deux hommes._

_ J'entendis Astrid hurler, c'est ce qui me fit revenir à moi, je reculais alors. Seul. Les autres étaient encore dans le champ de bataille. Alors j'allais chercher Astrid qui était au milieu. Elle monta sur mon dos et je la fis sortir de là._

_ Les deux hommes hurlaient. Brûlaient. La peur était présente, mais s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure. Ils tombèrent au sol, se roulaient comme ils pouvaient, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A peine avaient-ils touché le sol, que les dragons les déchiraient avec leurs griffes._

_ C'était un spectacle horrible à voir. Je sentis Astrid descendre de mon dos, s'éloigner. Je la regardais. Elle vomit, elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour tout le monde, et elle n'était pas faible. Je pense qu'au milieu des dragons, elle avait vu quelque chose que je ne vis pas. Elle pleurait, alors qu'Alvin riait._

Hiccup baissa la main. Les dragons arrêtèrent.

Hiccup se tourna vers Astrid et moi. De mes ailes je protégeais Astrid qui n'avait rien vu. Hiccup avança vers moi. Je grognais, près à attaquer s'il le fallait. Mais je fermai les yeux. J'entendais Hiccup, son âme humaine appelait. Cette âme m'avait reconnu. Alors je l'appelais à mon tour.

Je le voyais dans mon esprit. Il pleurait. Il était blessé. Je lui disais que j'étais là, que je le ferais sortir de ce calvaire. Il me sourit, il était faible. Il me dit qu'il ne pouvait pas battre l'instinct qu'il y avait en lui.

Alors dans mon esprit, je fis en sorte de le rassurer, encore et encore, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le corps de Hiccup tomber. Je le rattrapai de justesse.

Alvin cria d'horreur. Lui aussi avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Toute l'atmosphère pesante s'enleva de la pièce. Les parents des dragons emblèrent changer, et ils allèrent vers leurs enfants. Astrid se releva difficilement et alla vers Stormfly. Astrid n'arrêtait pas de dire « désolée », et Stormfly aussi…

Hiccup accroché à moi, je regardais Alvin et ses hommes.


	12. Vaincre Alvin

Bonjour !

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, que je n'ai pas du tout aimer écrire (il m'a fallut trois jours pour m'y mettre ! è.é), mais au moins, il est fait. Je me devais de l'écrire, parce que c'est quelque peu important (et puis j'aime être sadique avec les personnages... xD).

Je vais peut-être poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que je ne sais pas si demain (mercredi) j'aurais le temps... Et puis si j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps, j'en posterais peut être plus... Pour rattraper "le retard" (et je ne suis pas là vendredi... -" Que d'occupation !). Donc voilà :)

Comme d'hab' j'espère que ça vous plaira ^.^

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs.

* * *

Review :

caradya : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir ! J'aime bien ta réaction : je suis contente, parce que c'est ce que j'attendais ! :D Et comme tu le dis, maintenant ça ira mieux pour les deux ! ^.^ Et voilà la suite ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^.^

* * *

11 – Vaincre Alvin

Toothless posa Hiccup aux côtés d'Astrid, qui se remettait peu à peu de ce qu'il se passait. Toothless sentait qu'Astrid n'allait pas mieux, même Stormfly le lui dit. Cependant, Astrid prit Hiccup dans ses bras, le protégeant.

Ensuite, Toothless se retourna vers Alvin et montra ses crocs. Alvin ne riait plus, maintenant, il avait peur. Toothless le sentait.

Toothless s'envola pour être à la hauteur d'Alvin les autres dragons le suivaient. Toothless sentait la rage des dragons. La rage d'avoir été manipulé, utilisé, salit.

Alvin reculait de quelques pas. Mais ses hommes se mirent derrière lui, l'empêchant de sortir. Alvin leur hurla dessus, leur demandant de se pousser. Mais l'un d'eux, sûrement le moins effrayé, se mit devant les autres.

« Non, Alvin. Nous ne te laisserons pas passer. »

« Et pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il sarcastiquement.

« tu nous a utilisé comme de vulgaire bête. Tu as tué tes propres hommes. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te laisse passer ? »

« Tu as peur. Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix »

« Ma peur ne m'empêche pas de me mettre face à toi. » l'homme prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Toi aussi tu as eu peur. C'est pour ça que Mildew est mort. C'est pour ça que tu as utilisé le garçon. »

Alvin sembla perdre contenance pendant un instant, mais se reprit bien vite. Pendant que les deux avaient parlé, les autres avaient coupé les cordes qui les protégeaient de l'arène.

Alvin ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Et alors qu'il allait frapper de sa hache l'homme, Toothless l'attrapa par les épaules et s'enfuit avec.

Toothless monta haut dans le ciel, au-dessus de la mer. Alvin hurlait, encore et encore, toujours plus fort, toujours plus en colère.

Les autres dragons avaient suivi Toothless, et essayaient de le brûler de leur flamme. Parfois ils arrivaient à la toucher, parfois non. Toothless ne réagissait pas, s'en fichant pas mal.

Alvin pouvait bien être blessé, il s'en moquait. Alvin avait blessé Hiccup, alors il fallait lui rendre l'appareil.

Toothless planait au-dessus de la mer, s'arrêtant presque. Quand les autres virent cet arrêt, ils redoublèrent d'effort pour blesser Alvin.

Celui-ci était en feu, physiquement parlant. Mentalement parlant, il hurlait de douleur, de rage. Toothless attendit quelque instant, le temps qu'il n'entende plus Alvin hurler, et le lâcha dans la mer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit –avec les autres- le corps atterrir dans l'eau.

Ils planèrent ensemble quelques instants, pour voir si Alvin remontait à la surface. Mais rien ne vint, alors ils repartirent à l'arène.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand les dragons revinrent dans l'arène, ils virent les hommes de l'ex-Alvin autour d'Astrid et de Hiccup.

Stormfly réagit sans réellement réfléchir. Elle se précipita vers les hommes, rugissant. Les hommes se décalèrent, peut-être par peur. Astrid leva la main vers Stormfly, lui disant que ça allait. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Mais Stormfly resta sur ses gardes, comme les autres. Même Toothless.

Ce dernier vint devant Astrid et se coucha devant elle. Comme il put, il montra son dos de son museau, et regarda Hiccup. Astrid sembla comprendre puisqu'elle mit Hiccup sur le dos de Toothless.

Sans demander son reste, Toothless s'envola doucement, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire tomber Hiccup, et parti en direction de l'île.

Maintenant il avait Hiccup, il se sentait mieux.

Mais il fallait encore soigner Hiccup, et ça il savait comment il allait faire.


	13. Les secrets de la rivière

Bonsoir !

Déjà, excusez moi de ne pas avoir poster hier ! Je suis rentrée chez moi "tôt" mais épuisée... j'avais commencé à écrire, mais je n'avais aucune inspiration (j'ai toujours de l'inspiration quand je suis en cours, c'est pour ça que j'écris le soir ! xD)...

Donc voilà le chapitre 12 ! Je pense qu'en fin de compte, l'histoire va être plus courte que je ne le pensais... Non pas que ça me dérange, mais au moins vous avez évité les répétitions incessantes x)

Comme d'hab', j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

A la prochaine ! (demain [vendredi] je ne posterais pas, je suis en spectacle... Donc, si j'ai le temps, je pense que je posterais exceptionnellement ce W.E... Et peut être que vous aurez la fin ! ;))

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs du film et de la série.

* * *

caradya : C'est normal de répondre ! ^.^ En plus ça me fait plaisir, parce que ça me permet d'échanger avec mes lecteurs ! Et oui, Alvin est mort (ou pas ! xD mdr) ! Et pour tes interrogations, voilà le chapitre qui t'aidera à y répondre ;D

* * *

12 – Les secrets de la rivière

Alvin était mort. Ca Toothless en était sûr.

Hiccup était sûr son dos, il le sentait respirer, mais cette respiration était faible.

_ Trop faible._

Toothless volait le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Froid._

Toothless ne se sentait pas bien, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Atteindre l'île avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île il y a quelques instants. Les dragons et Astrid étaient sur la plage et Toothless s'éloigna, avec Hiccup sur le dos, en direction de la cabane de ce dernier.

_ Partir._

Toothless regardait la rivière.

Si bleue, si grande.

Doucement, il rentra dans la rivière, toujours Hiccup sur le dos.

Une goutte de sang tomba dans l'eau. Cette dernière sembla bouger, s'illuminer.

Hiccup n'était pas encore dans l'eau. Il n'y avait que les pattes de Toothless qui étaient en contact directe avec la rivière.

_ Chaleur nouvelle._

Et pourtant un filet d'eau bleu scintillant s'éleva de la rivière, à la hauteur de la tête de Toothless.

Une silhouette de femme apparue. Puis plus précisément, il vit la silhouette de femme se transformer pour devenir de plus en plus claire. Une femme nue, les seins pointant vers le ciel, les jambes cambrées vers la rivière, les bras cambrés vers les arbres. Elle avait des ailes… des ailes de dragons.

Toothless regarda le visage de la femme. Ce visage était d'une douceur à en perdre la vue. Ses traits étaient doux, fin, féminin. Fatiguée du temps passé, mais toujours jeunes. Son regard ressemblait à celle d'une mère, et ce sourire qui se voulait tant rassurant.

_Suffoque._

Hiccup ne respirait plus.

_Douceur._

La douce femme eu un rire cristallin, et de ses fines et douces lèvres elle embrassa Hiccup qui tomba dans l'eau. La femme avait attrapé Hiccup de ses longs bras et protecteur. Elle embrassait encore Hiccup. L'esprit de la rivière entoura de son être, de son corps, elle entoura le corps de Hiccup. Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

Toothless rugit avec force. Il essaya de rattraper Hiccup, mais rien à faire.

Seulement, d'autres formes sortir de l'eau. Des rires, des cris joueurs. Tout entoura Toothless, et ce dernier vit se former autour de lui des enfants avec eux aussi des ailes de dragons.

Une forme s'approcha de Toothless et vint essuyer la larme qui coulait de l'œil de ce dernier. Il secoua la tête, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurât.

Cette même forme tira sur sa tête, et il plongea dans l'eau. Il y vit Hiccup, entouré d'un halo orange et bleu. Il ne sut pas réellement pourquoi, mais il se sentait rassuré.

Hiccup était beau. Son corps flottait dans l'eau, et pourtant il ne semblait pas mouillé. Ses cheveux semblaient soyeux, doux, plus long. Sa peau avait repris sa couleur opaline d'origine. Il ne semblait plus être blessé.

Autour de lui, les mêmes enfants couraient autour de lui, criant, riant, formant un tourbillon de joie de vivre. Une ivresse de bonne humeur, de bonheur.

0o0o0o0o0o

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Toothless n'en avait aucune idée, il était juste resté là, à regarder Hiccup guérir de toutes ces blessures. Ce qui lui rappela la fuite du temps fut le manque d'air.

Il sorti alors de l'eau et alla sur le sol. Le soleil commençait à décliner, ou alors il commençait à se lever. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il voulut retourner dans la rivière mais les enfants lui bloquèrent le passage. Toothless ne comprit pas, mais n'eut aucun autre choix que de s'assoir et d'attendre.

Alors la femme sortis, toujours aussi nue, toujours aussi belle. Hiccup était en elle, et semblait respirer de nouveau.

« Toothless » commença-t-elle « Ton ami est pur ». Si Toothless avait pu rire, il l'aurait fait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas, alors il regarda avec des regards interrogatifs la femme.

« Pendant tout ce temps il n'a fait que protéger les dragons plutôt que lui »

Mais Toothless ne comprenait pas plus.

« Toothless. Te souviens-tu de la première fois que ton ami est venu boire ici ? (Toothless hocha la tête) Et bien, il n'aurait jamais pu la boire s'il n'était pas un dragon »

Toothless regarda confusément la femme. Hiccup était loin d'être un dragon.

« Hiccup abrite dans son corps deux âmes : une âme humaine, et une âme de dragon. C'est ce qui lui a permis de boire de cette eau, de parler avec toi et les autres dragons. C'est grâce à cette âme qu'il n'a pas pu te tuer à votre première rencontre. C'est cette âme qui t'a aidé à lui faire confiance. Et cette âme, l'âme de dragon l'a protégé. L'enfant-dragon n'a pensé qu'à toi pendant qu'il était dans l'enfer. Il pensait à toi, et à protéger les dragons. Jamais il n'a pensé à lui. Même frapper, il se demandait toujours comme toi tu allais. C'est grâce à cette âme que tu l'as retrouvé »

Toothless commençait à comprendre.

« Cependant, comme ton ami n'avait pas conscience de cette âme, quand cette dernière a voulu le protégé, elle n'a pas évolué d'une façon positive, ce qui a fait son agressivité face aux Hommes. »

Maintenant Toothless comprenait largement mieux.

« Bien qu'il ait deux âmes, il ne pourra pas se transformé en dragon. Mais il est important que tu retiennes que la relation qu'il entretien avec les autres pourrait encore changer. Tu dois l'aider à contrôler cette deuxième âme. Je peux te faire confiance. »


	14. Explications

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs du film et de la série.

* * *

Review :

Caradya : salut ! Merci à toi aussi de continuer à lire ! Oui, je sais, j'écris vite... En réalité, j'écris pendant les cours, et je recopie dès que j'ai du temps... Ou quand j'ai de nouveau de l'inspiration (et pas de devoirs à faire !). Et effectivement, j'aime lire des F.F. sur la k-pop... Je vais d'ailleurs sur les sites français et anglais pour les lires, autre que ce site là, parce qu'on ne trouve pratiquement rien dessus (c'est dommage, soit dit en passant !)... Enfin voilà ! :) Voici le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais ! ^.^ J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !

* * *

13 – Explications

Toothless prit Hiccup sur son fois après que la femme ait finit ses explications, et il partit en direction de la plage où se trouvaient les autres.

Hiccup avait repris des couleurs, de la chaleur et son aura orange. Toothless marchait lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Hiccup devait surement être fatigué après tout ça.

Astrid était assise au milieu des dragons, qui la regardaient, certains avec de la crainte, d'autres de la colère. Quand à Astrid, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle regardait autour d'elle, régulièrement, cherchant à ne pas être prise par surprise.

Stormfly était à côté d'elle, mais la dragonne n'était pas plus rassurée. Elle aussi regardait autour d'elle, mais contrairement à Astrid, elle parlait avec les autres dragons en rugissant. Parfois, elle semblait en colère, à d'autre moment, elle semblait triste.

En arrivant, Toothless rugit doucement. Tous les dragons se retournèrent et coururent vers Toothless et Hiccup, ce dernier dormant toujours.

Astrid semblait mal à l'aise, mais s'approcha tout de même du duo, toujours accompagnée de Stormfly.

Toothless se coucha devant Astrid. Cette dernière caressa la tête du dragon, et prit Hiccup dans ses bras, collant la tête du garçon contre sa poitrine. La chaleur du garçon rassura Astrid. Elle observa le garçon toujours endormi, et constata qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure.

Astrid regarda Toothless qui avait posé sa tête au sol et regardait les autres dragons. Astrid regarda alors Stormfly, qui elle aussi regardait les autres. Étaient-ils en train de discuter silencieusement ?

Hiccup commença à bouger, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers lui. Il clignait des yeux, gêné par la lumière qui arrivait.

Enfin de compte, se dit Toothless, c'était bien le jour qui était en train de ce lever. Il était bien resté une nuit dans l'eau…

Il quitta ses pensées pour regarder Hiccup se réveiller. Il ne semblait pas être traumatisé par quoique ce soit… Ni se souvenir de quelque chose.

/Hiccup !/ appela en premier Toothless.

/Bud ? c'est toi ?/ demandait Hiccup en cherchant Toothless du regards…

/Oui, c'est moi/ répondit Toothless /Comment te sens-tu ?/

/Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… Je crois que ça va… Mais je n'en suis pas sûr…/ Hiccup ne semblait pas du tout confiant en ce qu'il disait… Il cherchait toujours Toothless qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

/Où es-tu bud ? Je ne te vois pas…/ demandai Hiccup paniqué…

Mais alors que Toothless allait répondre, Astrid prit les devants, ayant un peu marre de ne pas être un membre de la conversation silencieuse qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Hiccup ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! » Assura-t-elle, lançant un regard à Toothless, signifiant qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Toothless la regarda avec dédain.

« Astrid ? » demanda Hiccup n'ayant pas réellement aperçue Astrid. Ce qui énerva profondément cette dernière, mais ne elle ne dit rien.

« Oui Hiccup, c'est moi » dit-elle alors doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Astrid remarqua que la voix de Hiccup était cassée, comme si elle venait de loin, et que le fait de parler le torturait.

« J'étais inquiète pour toi après ton départ… Je suis partie à ta recherche, et j'ai croisé Toothless sur le chemin. »

S'en suivit du long récit de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Toothless et Astrid c'était rencontré. Au fur et à mesure du récit, et des remarques de Toothless, le visage de Hiccup se décomposait. Il semblait dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment. Il s'était redressé et avait quitté les bras d'Astrid pour aller se caler sur Toothless.

Le récit s'acheva sur la mort d'Alvin, et le fait que ça faisait deux jours que lui et Toothless avait disparu une fois arrivé sur l'île. Toothless fut surprit. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait tenu deux nuits et une journée entière sans respirer… Et surtout s'en sens rendre compte.

Hiccup entendit les pensées de Toothless qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé, et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Alors Toothless commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ses deux jours…

Hiccup avait écouté attentivement les deux histoires, préférant celle de Toothless du fait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ou blessé personne.

Ensuite, Hiccup regarda les dragons, qui lui demandaient de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il allait mieux, ou bien, s'il n'était pas fatigué. Il répondait en riant, et content qu'on s'inquiète pour lui – non pas parce qu'il pensait que personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui, mais parce que ça faisait du bien.

« Mais au faite » s'exclama soudainement Hiccup, attirant les regards vers lui. « Pourquoi étiez-vous si en colère quand je suis revenu de ma ballade avec Toothless ? ».

Toothless bougea derrière lui pour poser sa tête à côté, Hiccup posa sa main sur la tête de Toothless et le caressa.

Astrid sembla triste pendant un certain temps. Se remémorer ses souvenirs n'étaient pas les plus joyeux. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, regardant Toothless et Hiccup que la dévisageaient.

« Te souviens-tu des fleurs que Mildew avait demandé à Trader* ? (Hiccup hocha la tête), nous avons reçu des semblables… De la part de Mildew alors que nous savions qu'il était avec Alvin… Et comme la première fois, on ne savait pas les effets des fleurs… Nous les avions reçues pendant ta ballade, et le temps que tu arrives, elles nous avaient tous plus ou moins affecté… Les fleurs nous ont rendu agressif sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi. Quand tu es arrivé avec Toothless, nous avions eu des problèmes avec les dragons, eux aussi affectés, et la colère avait pris le dessus… »

Ce nouveau récit semblait ambigu. Mais tellement probable. Il hocha la tête, sans réellement être convaincu, mais Stormfly le lui confirma les choses.

Quand ils s'étaient débarrassés des fleurs, lui dit-elle, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune colère sans raison valable. Ils ne leur étaient restés que de la colère d'avoir agi ainsi, naïvement, comme la première fois. Stormfly lui raconta comment les dragons et elle s'étaient disputés, comment elle avait été rejetée.

De plus, il apprit que son père était triste, et avait énormément pleuré avec Astrid. Ce qui avait poussé cette dernière à partir à sa recherche.

Toothless avait grogné au récit, mais n'avait pas bougé. Il avait bien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit tout…

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demande Astrid.


	15. Choix difficile

Bonsoir !

Et bien voilà que la fin est proche (je ne sais pas encore... Enfin de compte, j'ai complètement dévié du schéma que j'avais fait avant... Mais il est vrai que l'histoire me plait un peu plus ainsi).

Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuse (et loufoque pour certains ;) ), ça me fait chaud au coeur, et ça me motive encore plus pour écrire la suite !

Et bien, bonne lecture et à bientôt ;D

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et aux réalisateurs du film et de la série.

* * *

14 – Choix difficile

Hiccup regardait Astrid après que cette dernière ait posé cette question. Oui, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il aimait bien être ici, avec les dragons qui l'avaient accepté. Et puis avec ce nouveau pouvoir, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se contrôler.

Toothless avait sous-entendu que ce ne serait pas facile, mais Hiccup n'avait aucune idée du degré de difficulté.

Mais il était vrai qu'il serait content de revoir son père, car il lui manquait fortement. C'était le seul parent qui lui restait. Et puis, il était vrai que ses amis lui manquaient aussi. Fishleg parce qu'il aimait énormément les dragons. Les jumeaux parce qu'ils avaient la capacité de dire des bêtises pour que tout le monde rigole. Et son cousin, Snotloud, car bien qu'il ne le respectait pas réellement, ses brimades lui manquaient.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être rentrerait-il quelques temps, pour voir les gens, prendre du matériel, et revenir sur l'île. C'était une possibilité, mais comment partir sans que personne ne le suivent ? Sans qu'ils ne le retiennent, ou posent des questions.

« Alors ? » Demanda Astrid.

Hiccup la regarda et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il las.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas Hiccup. Il venait d'apprendre la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne voulait pas revenir ? Ne pouvait-il pas pardonner les erreurs commises involontairement ?

Astrid ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était en colère. Et ce n'était pas à cause des fleurs. Elle était partie du village par tristesse, elle voulait revoir Hiccup, et ce dernier n'avait aucune reconnaissance.

Hiccup remarqua le léger changement de position d'Astrid.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive ? » s'énerva Astrid, ne pouvant pas retenir sa colère.

Hiccup recula quelque peu, surprit de cette soudaine colère.

« Hiccup ! » Hurla Astrid « Je viens de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je viens de te dire que nous n'avions pas fait exprès. Que nous étions tous désolé, et toi ! Et toi ! Toi tu ne veux pas revenir !? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

En réalité, Astrid était plus triste qu'en colère. Elle qui était partie pour chercher Hiccup par manque, elle voulait le revoir dans le village. Mais Hiccup ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, et ça la rendait malheureuse.

Elle ne cessait de répéter « Pourquoi ? ». Alors Hiccup se leva et se mit en face d'Astrid. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, alors que dans ses souvenirs il faisait la même taille, voire même Hiccup était plus petit.

Astrid leva les yeux vers ceux de Hiccup, elle aussi était surprise de la taille de Hiccup.

« Astrid. Ecoute. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas revenir. Mais j'hésite. J'ai très bien compris que vous n'étiez pas coupable, mais… Je ne sais pas… »

Hiccup s'arrêta quelque temps, semblant considérer ou chercher ce qu'il allait dire.

« Quand nous étions à Berk, vous ne m'avez jamais réellement accepté, vous m'avez méprisé. Vous avez commencé à me considérer que quand j'ai battu la Green Death*, que quand j'ai failli mourir.

« Certes, ici, je n'ai pas le même confort qu'à Berk, mais j'ai été accepté depuis le début. Ils sont devenus ma famille, et je fais maintenant partis de la leur. Nous sommes une famille. Là-bas à Berk, je n'étais que l'enfant non voulut de mon père, que celui qui devait être mis de côté. »

« Mais… Hiccup… Je t'ai toujours accepté moi ! » Dit-elle, les larmes coulant à flot.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu toujours méprisé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours laissé de côté ? Pourquoi tu ne t'ai intéressé à moi qu'à partir du moment où j'étais plus fort que toi ? »

Astrid ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoué devant Hiccup se qu'elle avait pensé dans le passé. Parce qu'aujourd'hui elle était amoureuse de Hiccup, et qu'elle avait mal à chaque fois que le garçon n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se savait niaise à ce moment, mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour elle le passé n'avait plus de réel importance.

Hiccup réfléchissait, regardant le visage d'Astrid se défaire. Il soupira, encore et encore.

« Je veux bien revenir » dit soudainement Hiccup. « Mais il faudrait me prouver que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix ».

Mais Astrid n'entendit pas réellement la dernière phrase, beaucoup trop heureuse de savoir que Hiccup allait rentrer avec elle.

* * *

*Green Death : nom du dragon qui a été battu dans le film.

Dans le chapitre 13 : "Trader Johann" est le commerçant dans la série Rider Of Berk.


	16. Berk

_Déjà, un énorme désolée T.T_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas publier depuis pas mal de temps, mais je viens de commencer mes révisions pour le BAC (Français et Sciences...), donc ce fut particulièrement difficile pour moi de recopier pour vous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée..._

_Ensuite, je vous remercie énormément ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et ça me fait plaisir ! Ce qui me pousse à écrire encore plus !_

_Ce chapitre est le dernier. Mais je pense faire une suite après mon bac ^.^_

**Mis A jour ! : voilà, après vos review, j'ai refais le chapitre ^.^ Je me doutais bien que ça allait être peu compréhensible (j'étais hyper malade xD) ! Donc voilà, je l'ai refait, et comme j'ai retrouvé mes feuilles et j'ai pu écrire comme il fallait. Du coup, le chapitre est plus long, mais il est vrai qu'il me plait plus qu'avant. Du coup, il y aura aussi une suite, montrant l'apprentissage de Hiccup x) J'ai quelques idées, et j'espère que je vais m'en souvenir pour après le bac x)**

**Enfin voilà :) Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce remix x) Le début, c'est le même, j'ai changé à partir de la fête x) Voilà :D**

**A bientôt ^^ **

* * *

Note : L'histoire se place après la saison 1 de _Riders of Berk_.

Avant-Propos : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si. Je me base sur le film, sur « _Riders of Berk »_ et sur « _Gift to the Night Furry_ ». J'utilise le wiki de HTTYD pour les personnages, ainsi, la recherche ne m'appartient pas. Merci à l'auteur des livres, et

aux réalisateurs du film et de la série.

* * *

Reviews :

caradya : salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! La fiction ne partira pas ;) (tant qu'elle plait xD), et puis les révisions, je connais -" Je vais (peut être) faire un O.S. pour Hiccup en rapport à cette histoire, ou alors un chapitre de plus.. J'ai quelques idées à exploiter pour cette fin, mais je ne voulais pas (plus) mettre... J'ai écrit selon ce que pondait mon cerveau (et vu que je suis malade en ce moment, je n'aurais pas du me faire confiance xD) ! Pour les fanfictions, moi aussi je les lis sur skyrock ;) et d'autres sites (quand ils fonctionnent xD), mais effectivement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon courage pour tes examens ! ^.^

JJ : Salut ! Depuis que j'ai lu ta review, j'ai eu quelques idées pour ta demande d'histoire avec Astrid et Hiccup ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais amorcer, mais ça me tente ! Bien sûr, il faudra attendre un peu (que le BAC passe), mais ça me plait comme idée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant que le début ! **L'histoire va arriver ^.^ je réfléchis encore, et dès que j'ai un truc, je le pond :D Et voilà, comme toi aussi tu ne comprenais pas, j'ai refait la fin x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

KikaruMichaels : je te réponds là, parce que c'est plus simple x) Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des frères ou soeurs plus jeune qu'on fait attention à ce qu'on dit (moi, par exemple xD) ! Je suis pressée de voir ta review x) ça me fait rire et ça me fait plaisir x) ! A bientôt ! **Déjà, merci d'avoir mit l'histoire en favoirie ^^ Ca me fait plaisir ! Et donc oui, Hiccup quitte quand même Berk. Je ne voulais vraiment qu'il reste... Et puis j'ai pleins de projets comme le Jack x) ! Bon courage pour tes exams :) Et merci pour ta review ^^**

* * *

15 – Berk

Le soir même de la discussion, Hiccup et Astrid prirent la direction de Berk avec leurs dragons respectifs, laissant les autres dragons ici. Toothless n'était pas du tout content, de plus le fait de voir Astrid jubiler le mettait encore plus en colère.

Mais il avait confiance en Hiccup.

Ce dernier n'était pas très content de retourner à Berk, mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour qu'Astrid le laisse tranquille.

Alors le voyage avait commencé, et il se termina quelque temps après, quand le soleil fut bien couché, et que la lune fut en son sommet. Comme dans les souvenirs de Hiccup, le village de nuit était beau, magique… Et réveillé.

Ils atterrirent sur la place du village, attirant les regards de ceux qui avaient vu les ombres des dragons. Alors ces viking s'approchèrent, et quand ils virent Hiccup et Astrid ils crièrent, et partirent dans toutes les directions.

Hiccup, mal à l'aise, descendit de Toothless. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un point de repert. Mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de caresser Toothless pour le remercier qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière et serré.

« Hiccup ! Mon fils ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet de ne pas te revoir ! J'ai tellement de chose à te dire…. »

« Papa ! Stop ! » Essaya de dire Hiccup couvrant la voix forte de Stoick le Grand [dans le sens immense] « Papa… Tu m'étouffes » continua Hiccup comme il put.

« Oh, Hiccup ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je suis tellement content, et je n'arrive pas à contenir mes émotions. »

Il était vrai que Stoick n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions en pleurant ou en embrassant quelqu'un. Les seules fois où il avait montré ses émotions était quand il avait failli perdre son fils, ou devant Astrid quand Hiccup était parti. Mais jamais autrement, et jamais devant son peuple.

Hiccup était content de voir son père, mais il avait une certaine appréhension quand à ce qu'il pouvait apprendre ici. C'est-à-dire, de voir ce qui a changé, ou non.

Son père n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé trois semaines, environ, au paravent. Parfois, Hiccup essayait de dire quelque chose, mais il était coupé par les bras de son père, ou par les saluts de certains vikings.

Hiccup soupira.

Astrid observai la scène depuis le dos de sa dragonne, le cœur serré. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait ramené Hiccup et personne ne l'a remerciait. Elle regardait Stoick qui jouissait de bonheur, alors qu'Hiccup semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

Finalement Astrid descendit de Stormfly et se joignit aux autres. Mais personne ne la remarqua. Sauf Bucket et Mulch qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Les deux hommes mirent une main sur chaque épaule de Astrid et ils la remercièrent d'être rentrée saine et sauve.

Même ses parents n'étaient pas venu la voir, réalisa-t-elle.

Astrid leva des yeux reconnaissant vers les deux hommes, et souris.

« Astrid ! » hurla Stoick à quelques pas ! « Astrid ! Ma chère Astrid ! Merci ! Merci d'avoir ramené Hiccup à la maison », dit-il.

Hiccup eu la soudaine impression d'être un vulgaire objet que tout le monde essaye d'avoir.

Astrid, quant à elle, se décida enfin à sourire, contente qu'on reconnaisse enfin son mérite ! Et son sourire s'agrandit quand Stoick la prit dans ses bras musclés.

Les viking discutèrent encore quelques temps, et tout le monde partit ce coucher.

Toothless suivait Hiccup jusqu'à la maison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiccup fut réveillé en sursaut par un boucan horrible. Que faisaient les dragons pour être aussi bruyant ?

Hiccup ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur l'île des dragons, et donc que le précieux calme n'était plus là non plus.

Il se releva dans son lit fait de bois, avec une simple couverture. En face de lui, Toothless se couvrait les oreilles avec ses pattes et ses ailes.

Il grogna et sorti de son lit. La nuit fut bien trop courte pour lui, qui avait prit l'habitude d'un autre mode de vie.

Il observa sa chambre… Elle lui avait manqué, du moins son lit, ses livres, ses stylos et son ancre. Mais sinon, peu de chose lui avait manqué.

Soupirant, il s'approcha de Toothless et lui caressa le haut du crâne. Puis il sorti de la maison accompagné de Toothless qui n'était pas de bonne humeur (et c'était tout à fait compréhensible).

Dehors, tout le monde s'activait à préparer quelque chose que Hiccup n'avait pas conscience. Il marchait en regardant ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout le monde le saluait, et lui faisait des éloges.

C'était toujours la même chose…

Les gens faisaient attention à lui qu'après quelque chose d'important. La dernière fois c'était parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort, et là, c'était parce qu'il était partis (/Ou kidnappé par un dragon/ rigola Toothless).

Cette façon d'être agaçait Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Il croisa ses amis et prit à part Fishleg. Le garçon bien garnis était content de voir son ami. Il sautait presque de joie d'avoir le privilège de parler avec lui en premier. Fishleg avait pleins de questions à poser à Hiccup. Où était-il ? Ce qu'il avait fait ? S'il avait découvert des nouvelles races de dragons ? Et encore pleins de chose.

Hiccup balayaient les questions d'un geste de main, et essayait d'attirer son ami. Quand enfin l'attention fut sur lui, il posa enfin sa question : où étaient les dragons du village ?

« Ils sont partis quelque temps après Astrid… » Répondit Fishleg.

Hiccup fut surprit, mais ne demanda pas plus. Du moins, il ne put poser plus de questions que son ami était déjà partis.

Hiccup haussa les épaules et partit dans une autre direction.

Il croisa son dragon qui marchait avec nonchalance et cherchant un endroit silencieux. D'un accord commun, ils partirent tous les deux survoler Berk. La vue était toujours aussi belle, et Hiccup ne se lassait pas de cette vue. Il souffla de bonheur.

Toothless se posa à côté d'un lac.

A côté du lac.

Le lac où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Hiccup descendit du dos de Toothless et regarda autour de lui. Il s'assit sur le même rocher que la première fois. Il restait des traces des dessins que Toothless et lui avaient faits. Même si les traces n'étaient plus aussi claires qu'autrefois elles étaient toujours là.

Doucement il avançait une main vers les traces et les caressa. Il sentit Toothless derrière lui, mais ne bougea pas. Lui aussi devait se souvenir.

/Pourquoi les dragons sont-ils partis ?/ demanda soudainement Hiccup dans sa tête.

/c'est parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas accepté/ lui répondit Toothless.

/Comment ça ?/ fit Hiccup.

/ Pendant longtemps les viking ont haï les dragons, les tuant dans le village de Berk. Depuis plus de trois cent ans à vrai dire. Il n'y a eu que peu de viking qui ont décidé de ne pas tuer… Sur trois cent ans, tu es le troisième. Tous des Hiccup. Tous les dragons étaient méprisés, et je suis le premier à avoir habité sur ses terres.

/Quand tu as refusé de me tuer, tu as créé un lien unique. Cependant je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Mais tu es revenu, et tu as fait en sorte de me montrer de ta confiance.

/ J'ai pu rester parce que tu avais confiance en moi, et puis, c'est ici que nous avons construit ce lien. C'est ici que tu dois te sentir le mieux, non ? (Hiccup hocha la tête).

/ Les autres dragons ont dû accepter le fait de vivre dans le village. Ils n'ont pas pu créer un lien autre. Ils n'ont jamais eu réellement confiance, et certains vikings n'ont jamais réellement donné leur confiance. Quand tu es parti, ils ont compris qu'ils n'avaient plus de réel point de confiance. Astrid est partie, et ils en ont profité aussi. /

Hiccup regardait Toothless. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais il s'était contenté de ça.

Ils rentrèrent après quelques temps de repos à côté du lac. En rentrant, certains vikings vinrent les voir, alors que d'autres rallèrent de la non aide de Hiccup.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, et ignora ceux qui rallaient.

Hiccup croisa son père, qui était occupé avec les affaires du village. Stoick salua son fils et prit quelques instants pour discuter avec lui. Doucement, Stoick demanda à son fils s'il ne pouvait pas aider pour l'histoire des dragons. Hiccup le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec du sérieux que son père ne connaissait pas.

« Même si les dragons revenaient, ils essayeraient de partir. » dit alors Hiccup avant de tourner le dos.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aider les vikings à retrouver leur dragons alors qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de se respecter entre eux.

Ca faisait quelques jours que Hiccup et Toothless étaient revenus. Ils avaient repris leur routine habituelle (c'est-à-dire une balade tous les matins). Cependant, comme tous les dragons étaient partis, Hiccup ne s'occupait plus de l'académie. Il parlait de temps en temps avec Stormfly, mais celle-ci était très distante.

Tout comme Astrid.

Cette dernière était plus souvent sur la plage qu'avec les siens, et quand elle revenait, elle était souvent en colère.

Hiccup avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle avait toujours crié après lui sans qu'il comprenne réellement.

Même les autres vikings n'avaient jamais vu Astrid comme ça. Ils l'avaient bien vu en colère, mais jamais pour rien.

Hiccup avait posé des questions, mais c'était toujours les mêmes réponses.

De plus, plus le temps passait plus une certaine tension se mettait en place dans le village.

Mais ce fut au bon d'un mois que Hiccup commença réellement à ne plus supporter la tension qui régnait. Il avait essayé de se mêler à la vie active des viking, mais à chaque fois il était traité de la même façon qu'autrefois.

Il était allé voir Gober pour l'aider (comme avant). Effectivement Gober avait repris son activité de forgeront, et fabriquait des armes. Mais Gober avait fermé la porte au nez de Hiccup en lui disant d'aller chercher les dragons au lieu de s'obstiner à dire que ce n'était pas la peine.

A dire vrai, si Hiccup voulait être respecté, il devait ramener les dragons. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait compris.

Il avait discuté plusieurs fois avec Toothless, essayant d'apprendre quelques choses à propos des dragons. Toothless avait refusé d'aider Hiccup avec sa deuxième âme s'ils restaient à Berk.

Et quand Hiccup essayait par lui-même, c'était pour mieux se blesser.

En somme, Hiccup et Toothless n'en pouvait plus de vivre ici. L'île leur manquait.

Alors un soir Hiccup prépara des affaires avec du matériels de forgeront, des habits, de quoi améliorer son habitat et encore pleins de choses. Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit endormi au village pour partir. Juste avant, Hiccup avait parlé avec Stormfly.

Cette dernière avait accepté de ne jamais mener Astrid sur l'île où elles les avaient trouvés.

Ainsi, Hiccup et Toothless rejoignirent leur île, leur maison, et ils furent accueillit par les dragons qui se souvenaient d'eux. Hiccup promit qu'il ne partirait plus jamais.


	17. Réponde aux reviews !

Voilà, après un certain temps d'absence, je reviens pou répondre aux reviews :3 !

* * *

JJ : "**deja un grand merci d'avoir réecris le dernier chapitre , il est clair et**  
**compréhensible.**  
**Ensuite un grand merci pour ton histoire et pour m'avoir répondu ,j'attend**  
**vivement une histoire avec hiccupXastrid très romantique **  
**Et t'inquiète je sais qu'il faudra attendre car c'est les période d'exam est**  
**que ses grave important , alors je te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage**"

_Salut ! Je réécrirais toujours pour me faire comprendre xD Et puis, j'avais retrouvé ce que j'avais écrit, alors ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! Après, pour ce qui est de répondre, c'est normal ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes lecteurs (si peu nombreux ! xD) partir parce que je suis impolie ! J'ai quelques idées que arrivent enfin pour l'histoire HXA ! Il faut juste que je me mettes à écrire ! (ce qui est le plus compliquer !). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir encouragé pour mes exams ! Maintenant, j'attends les résultats... Et ça ne me rassure pas plus ! _

_A bientôt !_

* * *

caradya : "**soigne toi bien et bonne merde pour tes examen (en belgique on dit pas**  
**bonne chance sa porte malheur) et merci pour ce chapitre rrraa c'est gens**  
**(viking m'enerve )et astrid encore plus aucun respect, les dragon c'est pas**  
**des animaux de compagnie) merci encore j'adore**"

_Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais mieux (bien qu'il y ai quelques petites rechutes !) ! Et merci pour mes exams ! (en France aussi on dit "merde" ! C'est drôle non ?). Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plus ! Je pense écrire une suite (j'ai pleins d'idées *-*), et j'espère que je pourrais compter sur toi pour voir tes reviews ;) !_

_Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt !_


End file.
